


Family Bliss

by ClaPan62



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Trimberly, Nightmares, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Someday I'll be able to write something without drama, Team as Family, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaPan62/pseuds/ClaPan62
Summary: "Adulthood is a hard path to walk through. Parenthood is an even harder path. But as long as we're together, I'm pretty sure we'll be just fine."Or,The story of Trini, Kimberly, Tommy, Zack, Jason and Billy through the high and lows of their adult lives and how they stick together throught everything; including the many challenges that come with raising another humans beings on their own.





	1. Meeting Ollie Taylor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I should probably be focusing on my other story, I know, but this one just kinda happened? Don't worry though, I'm working on the next update of the other and I'll be posting both stories at the same time. I may drop a couple one shots here and there maybe? Who knows. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Oh, and shout out for the amazing 'to carry love (to carry children of our own)' by jadedsunshine. Awesome story, wonderful writer and really inspired me to this story. If you haven't read it yet, I sure do sugest that you do, it's so worth it!
> 
> Anyways, friendly reminder as always that English is not my first language. Also, I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I needed to start somewhere. Give it a chance and stick around for what's to come! I already have 5 more chapters ready so... We'll see. Hope you like it!

"Guys, we’d like you to meet Oliver Henry Taylor” The new father announced with the biggest smile on his tired face “Oliver, meet your Aunties and Uncles”

“They couldn’t wait to meet you” The equally tired mother on the hospital bed cooed to her newborn son wrapped in a blue baby blanket, rocking him gently in her arms while her piercing green eyes travelled around the other occupants of the small hospital room. Her soft smile widened when she noticed a couple holding back tears.

“Hey Ollie” Kimberly Hart cooed, looking at the newborn from above her fiancée’s shoulder and reaching past her to gently ran the tip of her fingers through the mass of dark hair on the top of his head. “He’s gorgeous, Tommy”

“I can’t believe two of us already have one of those” Billy Cranston whispered, an incredulous smile on his lips and tears shinning in his eyes. The hand on his own tightened its grip and he squeezed it back, unwilling to look away from the new member of their makeshift family.

“It’s crazy right?” Jason Scott chuckled, looking up from the infant to playfully smirk at the new parents “… Even though I always did know you guys would be the first ones of us”

“Of course you did” Zack Taylor rolled his eyes half-heartedly “Being that, technically, we’re the only ones who can produce a child by accident”

Tommy Oliver-Taylor chuckled, looking back down at her son “Because, of course, the first baby of our family just _had_ to be an accident”

“A wonderful accident” Zack emended quickly, looking down at his wife and son with one arm wrapped around her waist, hand resting above hers around their son. Tommy looked up at him with the same smile that refused to leave her face for over an hour now.

“… Wouldn’t have it any other way”

“Definitely not” Zack leaned in for a long kiss on her pink lips. They pulled away when they heard a quiet sniff and both their faces softened when they saw the quietest person in the room discreetly wiping a stubborn tear away and leaning deeper in her lover’s arms that were now tightly wrapped around her waist. “Hey Crazy Girl… Would you like to hold him?”

Trini’s eyes widened “I… I…” Her head turned to look at her fiancée, who smiled down at her while gently nudging her forwards, and turned again to look into the calming green eyes of her best friend “I… I don’t… I don’t really know how to hold a… A baby”

“Of course you do, love” Tommy assured gently, tilting her head to the other side of the room “… Just go wash your hands real quick and come here and I’ll help you”

“No, Tommy, I…” Trini swallowed nervously while shaking her head “I… The last time I held a newborn was when the twins were born. And that was 15 years ago. And even then, I barely ever even touched them until they were old enough to hold their own heads and…”

“Trini” Tommy cut her with a firmer voice. Trini immediately went silent but her eyes were wide and uncertain. The older woman gave her the most reassuring smile she could manage and pointed to the sink with her head again “Just wash your hands and come here. You’ll be fine, I promise”

“Come on, baby” Kim pulled her, leading her to where the sink was.

“You can hold him too, Bill” Zack smiled gently at his friend when he noticed his eyes still hadn’t left the baby the whole time they’ve been on the room “Everybody can have their turn”

“Thank you, Zack” Billy finally looked up, a softer look on his face than usual “… And he really is gorgeous, bro. He got your nose, by the way”

“Well, thanks mate” Zack laughed and Jason followed, starting to lead his boyfriend to the sink where the girls were thoughtfully washing their hands and forearms.

“… Lucky him, that’s the only thing he seems to have gotten for you, Zack” The blue eyed boy joked “Kid’s a total Momma’s boy”

“Damn right” Tommy chuckled, rocking her son again when he began to stir “… Even though is still too soon to tell. I mean, when I was born everybody thought I looked exactly like my Dad”

“No way” Kim shook her head, finishing drying her hands and starting to help her fiancée to do the same “I’ve seen a million pictures of your mom and it still amazes me how much you look like her, Tom”

“My point exactly” Tommy looked up and smiled when Trini began to unsurely make her way to the bed. She shifted, closer to where Zack stood, giving Trini space to sit next to her. The younger woman bit her bottom lip nervously but complied, sitting as close to her friend as she could while her eyes remained glued with the little boy in her arms. Tommy began to shift her hold to hand her Oliver and Trini slightly panicked, not knowing what to do with her arms but Tommy sensed it and giggled “… Just hold your arms out T… Yeah, like this… Here we go”

Trini looked down in pure awe at the tiny creature, now starting to shift and yarn sleepily. She allowed Tommy to reposition her arms until the baby was comfortable lying in them and then just sat frozen in there, staring as the baby slowly blinked a few times, fully opening his big grey eyes and settled, staring deep into her eyes.

“… Will you look at that…” Zack chuckled, wrapping both his arms around his wife from behind. “… I think is safe to say that little Ollie is already pretty much in love with you, Crazy Girl”

“You’re a natural, babe” Kimberly murmured, standing next to the bed behind Trini with a huge smile on her face.

Billy and Jason returned to the bed, Billy standing right in front of Trini and little Oliver and Jason on his side, both smiling just as big as Kim and the new parents watched silently in awe.

The sudden comfortable silence, however, was broken by one chocked sob coming from the feisty self clamed bad-ass integrant herself. Tommy’s eyes softened even more and she leaned closer, wrapping one arm around her waist tightly and Kim dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

“I… I think he got your eyes, Tommy” Trini said tearfully, still not looking up from Oliver – who in turn still refused to look away from her.

“Yeah?” Tommy whispered, resting her chin on her shoulder “You think so?”

“It does look like it may become green. Doesn’t it Jason?” Billy asked, heisting a little before reaching out for the tiny hand pocking out from the blue blanket. Ollie’s whole fist closed around his index finger in reflex.

“Sure thing, Bill”

“I think we’ll have to wait and see, huh?” Zack chuckled and he and Tommy exchanged a look.

“You… You want to hold him, B?” Trini offered. Billy nodded happily and clapped his hands. Trini chuckled and was about to lean forwards until she froze. Wide eyes looked back at Tommy “I don’t… How do I… I mean, I don’t…”

“Calm down, pretty girl” Tommy chuckled and looked up to her husband “Babe, can you…”

“Sure thing, babe” Zack also chuckled and walked to Trini, easily taking his son with gentleness and care, and transferred him into Billy’s arms. To everyone’s surprise, Billy cradled him to his chest comfortably with ease and cooed at him.

“Hi little guy” Oliver blinked up at Billy and reached his little hand out “I’m your Uncle Billy… I’m going to teach you so much cool stuff you know? Only if you want me to though.”

Zack went back to his spot behind Tommy, who in turn let go from Trini and leaned against him, sighing in content when he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She watched as Trini immediately latched onto Kimberly, allowing her to wrap her arms around her shoulders from behind and rest her chin on the top of her head. Trini laced their fingers together and Kimberly looked down at her at the same time that she tilted her head back and looked up at her. They smiled at each other and Kimberly leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Meanwhile Zack’s eyes were locked with his other friends, Billy still talking animatedly with Oliver and Jason standing slightly behind him with an adoring smile on his lips. He had one hand on Billy’s waist and the other was holding the infant’s tiny hand between two fingers, Ollie’s fist wrapped around his index while his thumb rubbed gently the back of his hand.

The new parents looked at each other and smiled.

They indeed hadn’t planned on having a kid so soon into their marriage – they planned on waiting a few years before even thinking about it – but their little honeymoon surprise had a mind of their own.

Tommy sighed, exhaustion catching up with her as she leaned more of her weight against her husband, who dropped a kiss to the top of her head and both sighed in contentment.

Little Oliver wasn’t on their plans, but then again, pretty much nothing on their lives so far was previously planned.

Tommy took another look around her family, briefly wondering if her father’s flight from Miami had already landed safely.

She let her eyes drop slowly, the smile never leaving her lips at the thought of all the people surrounding her.

Like Ollie, almost nothing in her life had been planed. But she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. New Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things change with the arrival of a baby. Others not so much.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Just a random night hangout at the Taylors' house with their newborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know I'm supposed to be updating the other story but, I mean, I already have a lot of chapters ready for this one so... Why not?
> 
> This chapter specifically didn't originally exist but I felt like the time jump between the first chapter and the next one would be way longer than the ones between the other chapters so I decided to throw this one in the middle. Not my favorite by far, but it gives a bit of a inside look in what their relationships are like. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, once again reminding, English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes from now.

"You know... Sometimes, he’s kinda boring”

“Zack!”

“What?” The man looked up from the stroller to find his friend on the other side looking at him with a perplex look “He is!”

“He’s your son! And he’s not even a month old, what did you expect of him?”

“I know! And I think he’s awesome and all kinds of amazing and I love him so much it hurts but… Come on, Trini, he is kinda boring”

“No, he’s not” The girl scowled, crossing her arms above her chest with a defensive look on her eyes. Zack scoffed.

“Trini, all he does most of the time is sleep. Then he’ll wake up – only to suck on his mommy’s boobs, get his diaper changed, and when I think I’ll get some time to just, you know, enjoy him and play a little, he’s already yarning again!”

“… He’s barely three weeks old Zack”

“… And _then_ , when Tommy and I are too exhausted to function and just want to sleep like normal human beings do during night time, that’s when he decides he wants to stay awake for hours”

“That’s parenthood for you, my friend” Zack sighed, looked away from Trini to stare at his sleeping son for a long minute. A smiled pulled at his lips.

“… But he is kinda amazing, isn’t him? And handsome! Have you ever seen a baby this cute and handsome before? I know I haven’t”

Trini chuckled, uncrossing her arms and allowing a soft smile to form. She leaned in and joined Zack into staring at Ollie, love pouring out from the both of them.

“… He looks just like Tommy”

“He does” Zack nodded “… He kinda has the shape of my mother’s eyes though. Not the color, but the shape. At least I think he does”

“He does” Trini nodded and looked at her friend, studying him for a while “… You still really miss her, don’t you?”

“Always do, always will” Zack sighed and looked up, a flash of sadness shining in his eyes that immediately reflected on Trini’s “… It’s just… Sometimes I really wish she was still here, you know, just until she got to meet Ollie…”

“She would have loved him… Actually, she does love him. I’m pretty sure she’s looking down at him all the time”

“Yeah…” Zack sighed and smiled, trying to push his sadness away “Where’s Kimmy, by the way?”

Trini knew what he was doing – she knew him too well – and decided to go along with it. She rolled her eyes half-heartily “Stuck at the firm. You know how much they like to explore her. She’ll be coming as soon as she can though”

“Sucks” Zack smiled sympathetically and dropped his eyes again when Ollie shifted in his sleep.

“What about Tommy? Is she upstairs?”

“Yup. I sent her to go take a nap after Ollie fell back asleep” Trini hummed quietly in acknowledge but said nothing else. Zack looked up to find her absently nibbling on her bottom lip and gave her a knowing smile – one that she tried to ignore “You can go up to see her”

Trini sighed and ran a hand through her hair “No. Let her rest for a bit and…”

“Trini. Go.” Zack kept smiling, nodding in encouragement when Trini looked nervously at him “… I know you miss her and I know for a fact she misses you too. Just go; she won’t be upset”

“… Are you sure?” She asked in a small voice and Zack hummed in agreement and grabbed onto the handle of the strolled, turning it around towards the kitchen.

“Yep. Go while I’ll go make some food for us. You’ll know when Kimmy and the guys get here” He waved his hand around while pushing the stroller towards the kitchen.

\---

“Hmm…” Tommy groaned, reaching out and grabbing onto the small body that had climbed onto her bed. She smiled as nuzzled sleepily on the sweet smelling hair “… You’re too tiny and you smell too good to be my husband…”

“Saying your husband smells, Tommy?”

“Nah” Tommy yarned and tightened her hold, bringing the other girl even closer to her body “Sayin’ he sometimes likes to smell like someone dropped a whole bottle of perfume on his head… It gives me a headache”

Trini chuckled lightly “Yeah, that he does. Not so much after Ollie was born though”

“Hmm… That’s right” Tommy yarned again “Watcha doin’ here, pretty girl?”

“Oh, I… I can go if you want to rest and…” Trini began to try pull away but Tommy’s tight embrace didn’t allow her to move.

“Shush” Tommy scolded “I asked what you were doing here, I didn’t ask you to go away. Now stop moving and lay still”

“… Alright…” Trini hid a grin against the older woman’s chest, cuddling as close as she could without lying on top of her “… I just kind of… Miss you?”

“Hmmm” Tommy hummed, rearranging her blankets so it covered both of them. She dropped a kiss on the top of her head and relaxed against her pillows “… Everything okay with Kimmy? Do I need to have another talk with her?”

“Nah. Everything’s good”

“Is it something at work? Is someone bothering you? Did your parents…”

“Tommy!” Trini interrupted, lifting her head and locking eyes with the sleepy but concerned green ones staring back at her “I’m okay”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I’m okay, I’m good. Nothing to worry about. I just… I miss you, that’s all”

Tommy kept their eyes locked, searching for the honesty behind dark orbs. Seeming to find what she wanted she nodded, tightening her hold again to get the girl to fall back against her. Trini settled, once again nuzzling as close as she could and both sighed happily.

“… I miss you too, Trin-Trin you know?” She said quietly, eyes already dropping back shut and Trini hummed quietly in response. She sighed. “… Now, let’s nap for a while huh? Your nephew will be up soon, screaming to be fed”

Trini chuckled but didn’t answer. Tommy sighed again and left sleep take her. Trini didn’t take long to follow.

\---

“Jason! No, you… No, first you undo the tapes… No Jason, those are not the tapes, those are the tapes”

“Like this?”

“Yes! Very well, now open the diaper”

“Alright… Oh my God!”

“Dear mother _fuuuuuuu_ … Mother’s good, mother’s good… But damn”

“How can something so small and adorable do something like this?”

“Zack? Zack! Zack come here!”

Ollie blinked slowly at the two men supposedly changing him, one trying to lean as much away from him as he could while still keeping one hand on his tummy while the other jumped around his run in what could only be described as despair. He blinked again and squealed cutely, arms flying around happily and legs kicking.

Jason’s eyes widened.

“Oh no! Nonononono Billy, he’s kicking his legs… Billy, Billy, Billy! Billy, it’s getting everywhere… Billy!”

“I’ll go grab Zack, he gotta know what to do in this situations right? He has to know, he’s his father, this can’t be the first time this happens right?” Billy rambled as he walked out of the room. Jason looked after him, panic growing inside his chest the further away his boyfriend got.

“Wait! Wait, Billy, babe, don’t leave me all alone! _Billy_!” But Billy was already gone and Ollie squealed again, a cute smile on his face. Jason sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. “Alright… Alright Jason, think… Wipes! That’s the next step right? Yeah, wipes next... Oh, there they are!”

With much too reluctance and green in the face, Jason grabbed a few of the wet wipes and began to work on the big mess in front of him. Ollie just kept on emitting sounds of joy, arms flying around and legs refusing to lay still. Jason sighed exasperatedly but couldn’t keep the small smile forming on his lips at the cuteness of his cute messy nephew.

“Oh Ollie… Are you trying to make me give up on having kids someday? Is that what you’re doing?” Ollie squealed again. Jason chuckled and brought the back of his hand up to wipe the sweat from his face. “Alright, we’ll work together in this, right buddy? We can do this, yes, we can do this. Piece of cake. Come on!”

Minutes later the messy diaper was wrapped up on the corner of the changing table, many wet wipes lying around everywhere and a naked – but clean – Ollie still laid on his changing table looking at his Uncle with something that almost looked like amusement in his face. Jason sighed in relief when Billy finally returned with Zack in tow.

“Finally! Zack, your son is a little messy monster, you know that right?” The blonde grumbled, lifting the baby from the changing mat by under his armpits. Billy and Zack were standing nearby, a strange look on their faces. Billy opened his mouth slowly.

“Hmm… Jason, you have…”

“And you, Billy! You left me alone with all the mess! Betrayal hurts, you know that?”

“Jason…”

“No, let me speak!” The blonde interrupted again, holding the baby out towards his father “He’s clean, perfectly clean and free from… That atrocity. But he’s still smelly and I can do nothing about it. So you, Daddy, go give him a bath and get him all nice and adorable once again”

“Hm, Jase, I don’t think what you’re smelling is Ollie…” Zack said slowly with a hit of amusement in his eyes, holding his son carefully against his chest. The doorbell rand on the afar and Jason raised his hand, cutting the other’s speech with a frown on his face.

“Just go, Zack. You help him, Billy, or whatever. I’ll go answer the door”

“… Jason…”

“Go!” Jason turned on his heel dramatically and walked out the door. Billy pursed his lips and shrugged.

“Well, we tried’ Zack laughed loudly and began to head to the bathroom attached to Ollie’s green room.

Meanwhile Jason skipped down the stairs, smelling his hand and frowning as the horrendous smell seemed to be following him everywhere. He shrugged and reached the front door, opening it without having to check before.

“ _… No, I just left the firm, I’m not going to solve this right now… No, I’ll see you tomorrow. Yes… Yes… Alright, have a goodnight. Goodbye_ ” Kimberly sighed tiredly and lowered her phone from her ear. She looked up, mouth open and ready to start a long rant of complain before her eyes registered the scene before her. Her whole face changed and the only sound that left her was “ _Oh_ ”

“Long day?” Jason smiled sympathetically at her but she remained frozen, staring at him with wide eyes that gradually began to get an amused glint on them. The man raised an utterly confused brow when she broke off in a fit of laughter “What?”

“Babe!” Trini exclaimed, face still dented with sleep but a huge smile on her lips as she all but sprinted down the stairs – flying past Jason and right into Kim’s arms. She raised a confused brow when her fiancée wrapped her arms around her but didn’t stop her hysterical laughter “… What’s so funny?”

Kim was beyond being able to speak, a tear now running down her face and leaning her weight against her smaller lover. She pointed at Jason, who still looked more confused than ever and Trini turned to him. Her mouth opened comically and the only sound to leave her lips was

“ _Oh_ ”

And she was laughing too – albeit less hysterically than her clearly high on coffee fiancée - and Jason finally snapped, throwing his arms up in the air angrily and a hard scowl on his face.

“What?”

“Jason, honey” Trini started once she recovered from her fit. Kim had no such luck and was nearly rolling on the floor by now. She tried to put a serious face on but failed miserably ad another laugh left her lips “… You got something on your face?”

“Oh?” Jason’s hand shot up to touch his left cheek. Trini shook her head, pointing to his other cheek and he touched something in there. He pulled his hand back and stared blankly at his fingers.

Kim wheezed, leaning her back against the doorframe and then

“Jason got _shit_ on his face!” And she slid down to the floor with no strength left and just kept laughing. The man looked slowly up at Trini and she too broke off on another fit of laughter.

Jason sighed.

\---

“You know, sometimes I’m so jealous of that kid” Zack commented, shoving half of his sandwich on his face while nodding towards his son – who was happily breastfeeding on the couch next to him.

Tommy rolled her eyes, looking more amused than bothered and helped Ollie to latch back when he accidently unlatched.

“I mean, Tommy always had nice tits and all, but now…”

“… Damn mama, you got some big boobs” Trini and Kim laughed when the smaller finished, Kim leaning closer to poke Trini in the ribs and she jumped, landing ungracefully on Jason’s lap to get away from the ticking fingers. Jason grunted loudly.

“Hey! Careful Trini!” Billy scolded from his place on the armchair and a playful scowl on his face “… Don’t damage my man’s manly parts”

“Yeah, baby, careful” Kim raised a teasing brow, sprawling herself on the new free space on the couch that Trini vacated “I don’t want your pretty self smelling like shit-face”

Jason huffed, a very offended look on his face but couldn’t defend himself with a mouthful of the – surprisingly good sandwich Zack had made. Trini giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling sweetly at her lover.

“Stop being so mean, Kimmy” She leaned in and kissed Jason on the cheek, making the man blush and Kim roll her eyes playfully “He spent almost a whole hour showering and his cheek’s still red from how much he rubbed it! He doesn’t smell like shit anymore – he smells like Zack!”

“ **EW**!” Kim and Billy shouted together, different faces of disgust. Tommy laughed and Zack stopped mid-bite, looking offended between the two. He shook his head.

“I feel so attacked… And to think I lost my time making you people food…”

“We’re just joking Zack” Billy laughed (everyone decided to ignore Kim’s impute of _“I’m not!”_ ) and held up his half finished sandwich “Those are really delicious by the way”

“Sadly I have to agree” Kim sighed dramatically and shoved the rest of hers down her throat. Her eyes literally rolled to the back of her head and she dropped against the back of the couch, eyelids dropping, feeling utterly drained but content.

“I’ll have you guys know that Zack’s actually quite the amazing cook” Tommy peeped up, adjusting her shirt while resting Ollie against her shoulder, lazily tapping him on his back “He’s just too lazy to do anything”

“… I’m not sure if I should be honored but offended, but… Thanks babe?” Tommy smirked but leaned in anyways when Zack went to kiss her.

“Trini! Go grab a sandwich for yourself!” Jason complained loudly when Trini stole a bite of his. She chuckled, grinning sheepishly. Kim’s eyes snapped open and she frowned.

“Hey! What are you still doing there? Come here, little lady! I want cuddles!”

“Hmm… No thanks. I’m good here” Trini joked, nuzzling closer to Jason’s chest with her arms around his waist “Jason gives pretty good cuddles too, you know?”

“Hey! Off my man you go!” Billy shouted playfully and Trini pouted. She looked up at Jason and stuck her bottom lip out even more, giving him her best puppy eyes.

“Sorry Jase, but Billy told me to go. So I have to go”

“No Trini! Don’t leave me!” Jason dramatically pouted back, wrapping his arms tightly around the tiny girl. She grunted and everyone on the room laughed.

“Alright, alright, hands off. She’s mine!” Kim sat up and simply took Trini from Jason’s arms. Tommy laughed and Zack smirked but she paid them no mind. Kim laid back with her head on the arm of the couch and she snuggled happily on her chest, lying literally on top of her.

“You’re too cute T” Tommy commented and her eyes wandered to where Billy sat, a big smile on his face as Jason got up from the couch to sit on the arm of the armchair, putting his arm around his shoulder comfortably “… You too B”

Billy clapped happily and Trini didn’t bother to do more than grunt and turn her face away to hide in Kim’s neck. Kim sighed and wrapped her arms loosely around her while Jason began to rub his hand up and down Billy’s arm.

The cozy silence around the room was broken by a sudden, rather loud burp.

All eyes widened and stared unbelieving at the tiny human now snuggling into his mother’s neck and yarning tiredly.

“… Yikes! He’s definitely your son, Zack” Trini nodded to herself and everyone chuckled. Zack puffed his chest proudly and laid his arm on the back of the couch behind Tommy, soft eyes looking as their son with pride and love.

“Yup. I’m a proud Daddy”

Tommy smiled and leaned her head against his shoulders.

Ten minutes later the tired parents were sleeping along with their son in their arms. And Kim had drool running down the corner of her parted lips. Trini wiped it with a soft chuckle and got comfortable. A few minutes later her soft snoring was joining Zack’s loud ones and Tommy’s incoherent mumbling.

Jason and Billy went upstairs to the Taylor’s guest room – aka; their and the girls’ room – and it was still more a couple hours until they fell asleep.

No one had the energy to go home and Kim and Trini ended up on Zack and Tommy’s bed with them when they found the guest bedroom’s door locked.

Ollie woke up an hour later and Zack and Kim barely shifted from their cuddled position (they denied it the next day) and Trini kept Tommy company most of the night.

Ollie was awake until the sun rouse.

Trini and Tommy had matching bags under their eyes the following day.

Jason had a dark hickey on his neck.

No one said anything.

… Until Billy was out the room, then Zack and Kim teased him unmercifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hate it? Love it?
> 
> Comments, suggestions and ideas are always appreciated. Your feedback keeps me going ;) also, lemme know if there's anything you want to see happening and I'll do my best to make it happen.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it :))


	3. Beach Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang takes Ollie to the beach for the first time. Kim loves the beach. Tommy hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again ;) Thank you for the feedback, it really helps me to keep going.
> 
> Again, English is not my first language. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh, and Tommy in this chapter reminds me a lot of myself whenever I get dragged to the beach u..u

“I love the beach!”

“I despise the beach”

“I’d rather be asleep”

“… Why are parents always so not fun?” And on that note, Kimberly took off in, leaving an annoyed Tommy, bemused Jason and offended Zack behind to grab everything from the car on their own.

“Hey! I’m very fun, thank you very much! _I love the beach too, you know?_ ” The Asian man finished yelling after her. She didn’t turn around or acknowledged him in any other way. He rolled his eyes and went back to grabbing the different bags, cooler, beach chairs and umbrellas. Jason began grumbling under his breath.

_“I’m not even a parent… And I’m very fun too”_

“You guys see them?” Tommy asked, standing a couple feet away, looking at the beach with narrowed eyes, one hand covering them against the sun and nervously nibbling on her bottom lip “I don’t see them. Do you guys see them?”

“Babe, chill” Zack said after he put the full cooler on the floor next to the growing pile he and Jason were forming “I mean, if Crazy Girl had ran off by herself with Ollie I’d be concerned too, but Billy’s with them. They’re fine”

“Yeah Tom, stop fretting and come give us a little hand, please?” Jason asked, closing the – finally – empty trunk and eyeing the giant pile on the floor “… We didn’t bring that much stuff last time we came to the beach, did we?”

“Nah. Last time we came to the beach Tommy wasn’t a neurotic mother who thinks two umbrellas aren’t enough and one bag can’t fit enough diapers”

“Watch it, Taylor”

“Whatever, Taylor” Tommy tried hard not to smile but the way Zack was smiling at her didn’t help. She chuckled, playfully pushing him and bent down to grab the two – huge – bags she had brought, struggling to balance it along with her – also abnormally huge – beach purse.

“Can you boys hurry up please? I want to make sure my son is still in one piece”

_“Bossy”_ Jason grumbled but decided to obey after the hard glare sent on his way.

\---

“Look at those fools Ollie, don’t they look silly?” Trini teased, holding the 5 month old to her hip with a sly grin on her lips while watching her three friends struggle to carry all of their stuff.

“Trinity Marie!” Tommy yelled as soon as her eyes landed on her son. She unceremoniously dropped everything she was carrying on the sand (Jason glared at the back of her head) and all but stumped angrily to her friend “Where’s Oliver’s hat?”

“Wow, chill Mama Bear” The younger bounced the baby on her hip, who was dressed in a black and green full body swimsuit that was also long sleeved “A little sun won’t kill him, you know? He’s already literally covered head-to-toe and his face is all white from sunscreen, stop being so crazy”

“Yeah, Tom, Ollie will be fine with a little sun. It will actually do him some good” Billy smiled easily, already shirtless on his swim trunks, his blue shirt, Trini’s yellow one and Ollie’s green sun hat all grasped in his hand “… Plus, he was really annoyed by it. Kept throwing it out and screaming when we put it back”

“Let the kid be free, Toms, is not like you won’t be forcing him to stay under the umbrella most of the time” Trini rolled her eyes and then looked around, quickly realizing someone was missing “Hey, where’s Kim?”

Jason, who was now trying to help Zack to set up the umbrellas on the nice spot they choose, cleaned his throat and pointed at one seemly random spot on the sand “You mean that one?”

Everyone turned to where he was pointing and, in all honesty, no one was really surprised at the sight. Trini sighed amusedly, Tommy rolled her eyes, Billy tilted his head in confusion and Zack’s laugh could be heard from afar.

“Are you for real, Kim?” Trini yelled, grabbing her fiancée’s attention. Her head popped up and she grinned sheepishly.

“What?”

“Why did you even bother on making me bring a freaking beach towel? God, you’re worse than a kid sometimes” Trini shook her head and Kimberly shrugged, grin only widening as she flopped around on the sand to lay on her back; dressed only on her bright pink bikini, front already covered in sand, not minding the slightest about all the sand she was currently getting on her hair.

“… I’m not sorry. I freaking love the beach!” And there she was, Kimberly Ann Hart, 24 year old lawyer at the beginning of what promised to be a very successful career, literally making snow angels in the sand and not minding the tiniest about all the weird looks thrown in her way from all sides.

“… I freaking hate the beach” Tommy declared for, what seemed to be the thousandth time. Billy ran to help the boys to set everything up while she took her son from Trini’s arms, who was too busy still watching her lover with a look that was a mix of desperation and amusement.

_“… Don’t you even dare to dream about touching me with all this sand on you, Hart”_

_“We’ll see about that, baby”_

“Come on, honey” Zack smiled, finally managing to set one of the umbrellas and taking off his black shirt. Jason was still struggling with his and was only starting to have some success because of Billy taking pity on him and going to his aid. He came closer to his wife and kissed their son on the top of his head “Loose up a little and have fun! Look at how beautiful the day is! We’re going to have a great time, right Ollie?”

“Salty water, bad hair, burning sun, sand sticking everywhere, loud people being annoying…” Tommy began to list, Zack looking at her in amusement while pulling Ollie’s hand out of his mouth “… Yeah, I can now totally see how much fun we’ll have! Especially with a 5 month old”

“Oh Tommy, chill” Jason exclaimed, finally finishing securing the set up umbrella “Wasn’t coming here your idea in first place?”

“ _No._ No.” The woman raised a finger, eyes narrowing dangerously and tone darkening “… I made the _huge_ mistake of commenting with sand mermaid over there,…” She threw her thumb over her shoulder, pointing at the general direction of Kimberly “... This week, that I only got to meet the beach for the first time when I was three years old and I didn’t want the same to happen to Ollie. So she decided it was a wonderful idea for us to bring him this weekend and simply wouldn’t take no as an answer”

“… She threatened her” Zack finished with a serious but amused tone and picked Ollie up when the boy made grabby hands at him. Tommy nodded quickly, a somber look on her face.

“She threatened you?” Billy asked confusedly, setting up the last umbrella with impressive ease “How did she threaten you?”

“That’s for me to know and you to not even wonder” Zack laughed loudly and threw his son up in the air, purposely ignoring Tommy’s panicked expression.

“Your Mommy is a drama queen, isn’t she Ollie-Boy, isn’t she? Yes she is, yes she is” He cooed dumbly and the baby giggled loudly, squealing in delight.

_“No! No! Kim! I mean it, get away from me! Get away… Tommy!”_

Everyone turned their heads to find Trini – still in jeans shorts and bright yellow bikini top – running as fast as she could in her tiny legs from Kimberly, covered head to toes in sand and a psycho smirk on her lips. Tommy blinked slowly and shrugged, exactly at the same time that Kim reached the smaller girl and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist from behind.

“Sorry love, no can do” Trini squealed loudly when Kim lifted her from the ground and started running towards the sea. Tommy lifted a hand, waving slowly with a fake smile “Have fun on the salty water with all the sticky sand! Oh, and good luck with the terrible beach hair. And don’t come crying to me when you’re all sun burnt!”

_“Tommy!”_ Short limbs and little hands waved around in the air in despair _“Zack!”_

“Bye Crazy Girl! Have fun!”

_“Kim, no! Wait, come back here!”_ Past the little family of three ran a flash of Jason waving around a bottle of sunscreen on his hand _“No one goes on the sea before putting sunscreen on- Kimberly!”_

\---

“For crying out loud, Tommy. We’re at the beach, let the boy at least play in the sand for a little bit” Zack grabbed Ollie from where he was – sitting with some toys on a big blanket under the biggest umbrella by the feet of Tommy’s chair. The woman didn’t look up from her book, just raised a warning finger towards her husband.

“You’re the one bathing him and washing all the sand from him” Zack rolled his eyes and smiled down at Ollie when he felt little fingers pocking him on the cheek.

He made his way to where Kimberly laid on her tummy – now in a sun towel like a normal person – sunbathing and probably less than a minute away from dozing off. He bent down and held Ollie on the air just an inch away from her warm skin and the baby reached out, tiny hands tapping Kim on the back repeatedly ad he cooed happily. The woman smiled, eyes still closed.

“Hmm… I feel little hands on my back… Trini, is that you, baby?”

“Haha, so funny Kimmy” The younger grumped, sitting on the chair next to Tommy and still wrapped around in a big towel in the same way she has been for the full hour it has been since her fiancée decided it was a brilliant idea to throw her in the cold sea. It took a total of half an hour to even get her stop shaking and Tommy rolled her eyes and grumbled all through it.

“Oh, Ollie, hello love” Kim smiled bigger as she sat up on her towel and took the baby in her arms. Ollie immediately leaned forwards and she allowed him to lay on his tummy on her towel but on the edge enough so he could grab and play with the sand “… Looks like someone really likes the sand huh?”

“Tell that to his momma” Zack laughed, sitting on the sand next to his son.

“Hey guys!” Billy called out, running to his friends dragging Jason behind him “There’s a guy over there renting kayaks and floating mattresses! Maybe we could rent it for a couple of hours?”

“Kim!” Jason scolded “Are you still sunbathing? Have you been all this time we were walking? Did you even bother putting some more sunscreen? You know, just because you have tanned skin, doesn’t mean you’re immune to the sun!”

“Yeah, yeah, sure Dad”

“Anyway…” Billy glared lightly at his boyfriend “Anyone up for renting kayaks or a mattress?”

“No, thank you” Trini peeped up from her cozy spot “There’s no way in hell I’m going back into that cold water”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, baby” Kim smiled, grabbing Ollie and holding him on his feet when he became bored with his position “… I’m just about done sunbathing and then I’m coming to grab you”

“Don’t you _dare_ Kimberly Hart” Trini narrowed her eyes but Kim just smirked at her. Her eyes widened in mid panic and she turned her head urgently to her left “Tommy!”

Tommy absently turned the page of her book and didn’t look up “… Your fiancée, your problem, love”

“I like the idea, Billy!” Zack went back to the matter in hands with a smile “I’m in the kayak idea”

Finally Tommy looked up from her book, very slowly and already glaring before her eyes even made contact with her husband “You’re not putting Ollie in a kayak”

“But, babe…”

“No. You want to go, fine. Ollie stays here with me and that’s not up to debating”

“Fine” Zack sighed “… Not even to take a couple of cute pictures?”

Tommy held her glare for a long silent minute and her eyes narrowed even more “… Just for the pictures. Outside the water. And only a few minutes”

“Yay!”

“I’m not really in a kayak mood” Kim pouted, smiling slightly when Ollie bounced on his feet and squealed happily at nothing “… But I think the mattress is a pretty good idea, Bill”

“Sound fun. Have fun babe!”

“… You’re coming with me, Trinity”

“I don’t like the sea!”

“I didn’t ask!”

“Alright!” Jason clapped his hands “You guys want to go now?”

Kim, Billy and Zack opened big smiles, Trini glared at her fiancée and Tommy sighed, closing her book and grabbing her huge purse.

\---

“Come on now, this isn’t so bad, is it?” Kim grinned, standing on the calm shallow where the water barely hit her waist with both hands holding onto the floating mattress, allowing it to float around a bit but not letting it get far.

“Whatever… I’m still mad at you” Grumpy little Trini grumbled, voice muffled from where her face was hidden on her crossed arms. Kim chuckled and playfully slapped her bare bottom covered only by a bright yellow bikini. Trini groaned.

“No you’re not. You love it even though you’re too stubborn to admit it”

“Aw Crazy Girl, don’t you look cute all cozy with your little butt on the air? Can I bite you?” Zack teased, laughing when Kim dragged the mattress closer to where he was – even more on the shallows, sitting with Ollie playing around on the water safely on his arms and Tommy behind him, arms wrapped around his neck and chin resting on his shoulder. She looked up to the other two girls and smiled, smacking Zack on the back of his head.

“Shut up” Trini complained but didn’t bother to move. If anything, she made a little effort to lift her butt a little and wiggle it teaseling. She heard Zack’s loud laughter and felt a sharp slap on her tight on the opposite side from where Kim stood. She looked down and found a playful smirking Tommy now standing next to her.

“Stop being a sexy little tease before Kimmy jumps on you and scoot over”

Trini groaned but complied, sliding closer to where Kim was now kneeling down, still holding the mattress still “Hey, Tommy? I thought you hated the sea and refused to come anywhere near it?”

“Still do, Hart” Tommy rolled her eyes, sitting on the mattress and smiling when Zack lifted Ollie to it on the free space next to her “But… I mean… Look at him! Did you see his face when Zack put his feet on the water? It was just… Too much to resist. But I’m not staying here much longer, as much fun as he’s having he’s still a baby and can’t be on the sun or the water for too long”

“Such a mommy…” Kim teased with a smile and Tommy smiled back.

“Hey! Who’s wetting me?” Trini complained and snapped her head to the side with a scowl. Only to find the giggling face of one Ollie Taylor, his wet little hands grabbing at her arm while Zack stood closely, hands around his body to keep him steady “… You’re lucky you’re so cute, Oliver”

“He got everyone wrapped around his tiny little finger, don’t you Ollie?” Zack chuckled and Ollie squealed, slapping the mattress and Trini’s arm cheerfully.

“… I’m being violated, Kimmy, save me!”

“Oh? I thought you were mad at me?” Kim smirked and Trini turned her face to her side. She leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

_“Hi guys!”_ Everyone looked up with smiles on their faces as Billy and Jason, each in one kayak stopped a few feet from them and waved _“I won the race!”_

“Of course you did, Bill!” Tommy laughed loudly and Zack nodded along.

“You’re awesome, Billy!”

“… And Jason is not!” Kim grinned. Jason stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck hers back and laughed.

_“Anyone wants a turn?”_

“Zack and I do!” Trini exclaimed, unceremoniously sliding out of the mattress – right into Kim’s arms, nearly dropping Tommy on the process and causing Zack to tighten his grip on Ollie when he lost his balance “Ready for me to kiss your ass, Pretty Boy? My god, this water is cold”

“Language around Oliver, Trinity!” Tommy scolded and Kim laughed, wrapping her arms around Trini and kissing her on the temple.

“You’re on, Crazy Girl” Zack handed Ollie to Tommy and kissed him on the forehead “You stay here and watch your Daddy beating your Auntie’s cute butt, little one”

“… She does have a cute butt, doesn’t she?” Kim wiggled her eyebrows and the sound that Trini emitted next let them all know exactly where Kim’s hands under water had wandered to.

“God, stop the sexual actions around my son! And if you want him to watch you better hurry, I’m not letting him stay in the water for much longer!” Tommy warned. Zack kissed her on the cheek and took off – literally snatching Trini from Kim’s arms and dragging her to where Billy and Jason were already outside the kayaks, waiting to handing it for them.

In the end Trini needed help to climbing into the kayak – and then to get down from it. Of course Zack teased her unmercifully and sulked for a whole hour when he lost the race to a very smug Trini.

Kim and Tommy cheered loudly from where they sat on the mattress, Ollie being passed from one to the other and Jason and Billy sitting cuddling in the water, holding the mattress still.

\---

“… Let’s not give Ollie a shower again until he can stand on his own two feet, huh?” Zack complained, plopping down on the blankets under the umbrella. Tommy sighed, sitting on her chair all wet and still trying to recover from the traumatic experience that was to wash their son on the beach showers. She finished combing his soft hair and handed him to Zack.

“Don’t let him go back to the sand, please… And put a shirt on, Zack”

“Alright” Zack yarned, keeping an eye on Ollie sitting on the blankets next to him playing with a few toys. He took the shirt Tommy handed to him and slipped it on “… Do we know where the others are?”

“I think he boys returned the kayaks and went on another walk… And Jason forgot his UV shirt…” Tommy pursed her lips. Zack cringed, giving Ollie his toy back when he threw it a little too far.

“The girls?”

“No idea” The woman bit down her lower lip and her husband quickly picked up on her nervousness. He laid a hand on her thigh, bringing her wandering eyes back at him.

“Relax babe. Kim’s with T taking care of her and T’s with Kim making sure she doesn’t get in any trouble” Tommy chuckled at this statement and Zack smiled “… They’ll be fine. Just pass me a beer from that cooler please and enjoy your book; I got Ollie”

Tommy smiled and reached into the cooler.

For the next half an hour she got lost into her book, contently in sit comfortably on the shadows with the sounds of her husband and son playing next to her. Until she realized it was too quiet and looked up from her book, an adoring smile spreading on her lips immediately at the scene she found.

Her hand reached for her camera and she took multiple pictures of Zack and Ollie sleeping soundly, both with their mouth open and snoring away (Ollie’s snore of course way softer than his father’s) as the little boy drooled away on his father’s chest.

They didn’t wake up until it was time to go back home.

\---

“I hate you”

“No you don’t”

“The fucking mattress drifted away for one whole hour and you did nothing about it! We could have gotten lost in the middle of the sea and die!”

“But we didn’t, did we?”

“No, we just got lost in land – which is almost as bad”

“Will you stop complaining already? God, why you always complain so much? We already know where we are, we already handed back the mattress, we just have to get back to the others now, stop whining!”

“Kim!” Trini cried, stopping walking suddenly and honestly nearly in tears. Kim also stopped and turned around, her annoyed frown softening when she saw how truly distressed Trini actually looked “I… We had to walk forever and my legs are smaller than yours and I’m not used to hike like you are and you walk so fucking fast and…”

“Baby…” Kim sighed and took one step closer to the younger woman, putting her hands on her shoulders gently. She leaned in and kissed her forehead “I’m sorry, okay? We also took too much sun and it’s been too long since we last put sunscreen; you feel a little warm…”

“My legs hurt” Trini pouted and Kim smiled, sliding her arms around her waist and brought her to a soft kiss. Trini sighed contently once they pulled away, her annoyance from before quickly melting away as she looked up to her lover with a small smile. Kim pepped her face with small kisses and brought her closer, holding her.

“… Think like that… We got a nice story to tell now? Huh?”

“About how we drifted away in an air mattress through the sea until we were at a desert part of the beach completely lost with no idea of how to come back?” Trini joked playing with the ends of Kim’s hair while resting her forehead against her shoulder. Kim chuckled lightly and nodded, hands rubbing small circles on the small of her back.

“… Let’s maybe not to tell this story to Tommy though, huh? I’m not very in the mood to get my ass kicked today” Trini laughed but nodded, leaving a kiss on Kim’s collarbone and sighed as she pulled away. Kim grinned at her and turned around, bending down for Trini to climb on her back.

“Kim, what…”

“You said your legs hurt? Hop up, baby”

“Kim…” Trini shook her head, heart warming at the sweet gesture “You’re tired too and-”

“Hop up, Trinity. We’re almost there anyways, come on. Hop up!”

Trini decided against arguing and finally hopped up. Her arms wrapped around Kim’s neck gently while Kim’s arms hooked around her tights securely. She waited until Trini settled and made sure her grip was tight enough before she easily began to make the rest of the way back.

Trini laid her head against her shoulder and hid her face on her neck the whole time.

\---  
“Oh my God!” Kim yelled as soon as she reached her friends, startling the four that were starting to wrap up their things and the nearly asleep girl on her back “Jason, what the hell happened to you? I mean, I know you like red and all, but…”

“Holy shit!” Trini’s mouth opened when she lifted her head to look at what her fiancée was talking about. Kim started laughing and put her back on her own feet.

“Haha, very funny Kimberly” Jason rolled his eyes and kept his focus on pulling the umbrellas out from the sand.

“While he was too busy making everyone put sunscreen on through the day, he not only forgot to put it on himself but also forgot his UV shirt before our walk” Billy explained with a smile with also concern on his eyes. Kim laughed harder and Trini shook her head sympathetically.

“Where the hell were the two of you?” Tommy fumed with a scowl on her face and a sleepy Ollie on her shoulder. Kim immediately stopped laughing and Trini shrugged, walking towards her friend and standing on tip toes to kiss her on the cheek.

“Who cares? We’re here now right?” She skipped away to her clothes and Tommy let out a breath, rolling her eyes and looked down at her son.

_“Please never grown up”_

Kim shrugged with a sheepish grin and also went to find her clothes.

They finished grabbing all their stuff and put everything away on the trunk of the rental van.

Ollie, Trini and Kim slept all the way back and Jason whined any anything that came anywhere near to touch him.

He whined the rest of the following week and Billy thought he was going to go insane.

Tommy framed the picture of Ollie and Zack sleeping but decided that her favorite was the one of the whole family by the kayaks before they went into the water.

It was on the background of her computer screen for a whole year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Love it, hate it? Don't forget to comment! Your feedback helps me more than you think ;) ideas and suggestions are always appreciated :)


	4. Night Troubles and Friday Cookouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday nights are for cookouts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry it's taking so long for me to update anything but my computer decided to rebel against me and won't conect with internet no matter what I do. So I kinda stole my mom's? A little bit, maybe? 
> 
> Anyways, this is not my favorite chapter, I like the next one a lot more than this but, oh well. Hope you enjoy it anyways.

“I’m assuming Ollie’s still not sleeping through the night, huh?”

 

Tommy jumped, looking around in confusion and unsure of when she fell asleep on the table in the first place. She looked up at the sympathetic smiling face of Kimberly Hart and sighed deeply.

 

“Not even close” She dropped her head on her arms on the table once again “… He wakes up the whole fucking night and takes forever to fall back asleep… It’s a fucking nightmare”

 

“Oh, stop it” Kim laughed, pulling a chair to sit across from her friend “You love him”

 

“More than anything” The green eyes woman responded immediately, allowing her eyes to drop closed once again “… But it still is a nightmare. I miss my sleep”

 

“I can imagine” Kim chuckled and went quiet, focusing on finishing making the sandwiches in front of her. Both women sat on this comfortable silence for a while and Kim was certain the other had fallen asleep until her head popped up in alarm, her green eyes narrowed dangerously “What?”

 

“Do you hear that?” She narrowed her eyes more and Kim frowned, trying to hear anything.

 

“… Hear what?”

 

“Exactly” Tommy got up from her chair and headed to the too quiet living-room “It’s too quiet”

 

Kim chuckled and remained working on the sandwiches for a couple more minutes waiting for Tommy’s voice that never came. It was her turn to frown and get up from her chair, heading for the living-room and frowned when she found Tommy standing by the doorway.

 

“Tommy?”

 

“Shhhh” She turned quickly, index finger in front of her lips “Come see”

 

Kimberly’s frown deepened as she approached and was quickly substituted by a genuine smile with the scene she found. She struggled not to coo loudly and laugh.

 

The big TV of the Taylor residence was playing a random episode of Pocoyo in a low volume and on the floor, lying on the carpet with one of the couch’s pillows under her head, was a sound asleep Trini with a equally sound asleep Oliver only in his diaper laying on his tummy on top of her tummy, all cuddled up with her hands resting on his diapered bottom.

 

It was easily one of the cutest things Kim had seen in her life and her hand was itching for her phone.

 

The click of a picture being taken informed her that Tommy had beaten her to it and when she turned her attention to her, expecting to find her with her phone in hands, she found her with her semi-professional camera in hands instead. She raised a brow and nearly started laughing. Tommy changed the angle to take more pictures.

 

“Where did this thing even came from?”

 

“I’m a mother, Kim. My camera is always within reach” Tommy smirked, turning the camera to the other woman to show her the pictures “… Those are so going to his photo album. And to Instagram. And Facebook.”

 

“She’s going to kill you… Send me a copy please?” Both women chuckled and Tommy turned off the camera, putting it down on the nearby shelf and sighed.

 

“That’s why he never sleeps during the night. Zack loves to nap around with him too”

 

“Yeah… Want to wake them up?” Tommy waved her hand dismissively, walking inside the room to look for the TV remote. She found it on the couch, turned off the TV and walked back to the dinner-room, Kimberly hot on her heels.

 

“Let them sleep for a little… Trin looks like she needs it” She commented in an innocent tone and immediately began to worry when Kimberly sighed, plopping down on her chair less than gracefully “… What’s going on, Kim? She’s not the only one with bag under her eyes, you know…”

 

“You’re one to talk…” Kim joked half-heartily but sobered up at the warning glare she got from her “… To be honest with you, mine are mostly because of work and Trini’s… Well, you know Trin”

 

“She’s been having nightmares again?” Tommy asked sadly and Kim nodded slowly, eyes focused on the few last sandwiches she was putting the peanut butter in “…How long?”

 

“I don’t know” Kim exhaled deeply, eyes meeting her friend’s and allowing her to see the concern and the hurt on her face “She won’t talk to me”

 

“Hmmm” Tommy hummed, eyes narrowing as she stared at her friend “Should I be concerned?”

 

“I don’t know” She ran her hand through her short locks “… And that worries me”

 

_“Honey, I’m home!”_

Tommy closed her eyes tightly at the sudden loud voice soon followed by a loud slamming door. She held her breath, made a mental countdown and then…

 

_“WAAAAAAAAH”_ She sighed.

 

_“Oh shit. Hey big boy! Daddy’s home!”_

_“Uuuuh… WAAAAAH”_

_“Nice work, Daddy”_

She opened her eyes to find Kim already giving her a sympathetic smile and jumping from her chair, reaching the living-room before Tommy could even think about getting up herself.

 

_“And my beautiful babies are up! Oh, hey Zack”_

She heard Ollie’s insistent cries and Trini’s sleepy whining and what she assumed was Zack’s attempts to soothe their son and Kim’s teasing cooing towards her fiancée and decided against getting up.

 

She laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes for a minute.

 

\---

 

“That’s one fast little boy” Kim cooed, picking Oliver up when he crawled across the big play mat lying on the grass to reach her. He squealed and giggled happily at her “Are you the fastest baby in the world? Yes you are, yes you are”

 

“He is indeed very fast” Billy pointed out, sitting on the blue beach chair by one end of the mat “Most babies at 7 months old can’t crawl _that_ fast. But then again, a lot of 7 months old babies are just then starting to crawl”

 

“Researching much on babies, Bill?” Trini, sitting near Kim and leaning her weight on her arms asked, shifting to sit straight when Kim released Ollie and the baby began to crawl at her, tongue sticking out while babbling nonsense.

 

Billy shrugged “Some? I mean, I was quite curious after Ollie began to crawl after just turning 5 months and did some reading. So far, Ollie was ahead of his time on almost everything”

 

“That’s my boy, everybody” Zack exclaimed proudly where he stood by the counter and the grill where he and Jason were working. Him cutting the meat while Jason was doing the actual cooking, of course. Both of them wearing ridiculous aprons (gifts from Kim, naturally).

 

“…Who got more than his looks from his mother, obviously” Trini smirked, grabbing Ollie when he reached her and helping him to his feet, giving him a big smile as he giggled wildly.

 

“Outch Crazy Girl, you wounded me” Zack dramatized, putting a hand above his chest and pretended to be hurt. Jason rolled his eyes and Tommy smirked.

 

“She’s only stating the obvious truth, babe”

 

“Oh the bullying! It never stops” Zack continued and Trini rolled her eyes, allowing Ollie to crawl away towards Billy. Kim took this as the perfect opportunity to bring her closer, took one last sip from her beer and rested it on the floor by her side before leaning in and grabbing Trini by the waist, pulling her until she was sitting between her legs, back against her chest, and wrapped both arms around her in a warm embrace.

 

From all the days of the week, Friday was probably all of their favorites for one reason only; cookout dinners at the Taylor’s backyard.

 

It became a tradition way before they got married and moved into their actual house; back then those took place at Kim’s parents’ place because it was nearly always empty anyways, but it was nice now to have their own space. Even if it was considerably smaller and there was no pool, they all loved it. Even more after the new addiction in their family.

 

Kim and Trini were looking up to moving into their own house after their marriage – which date was still a little too distant to their liking – and leaving their crappy little apartment. Jason and Billy also had plans, but being the newest couple of the group (even if they did pass their forth anniversary a couple of weeks ago) they didn’t have any actual plans of getting married or moving into a bigger place just yet. For now, they were all just happy in enjoy the Taylor residence and their hosted Fridays’ cookouts.

 

“Jay! Those burgers ever getting ready?” Tommy shouted after finishing her second can of beer. Ollie had just stopped breastfeeding and, while she hadn’t planned on stopping so soon, in moments like this she was glad for it.

 

“What about the steak? We’re starving here, dude!” Trini shouted while crawling towards her forgotten can of beer on hands and knees. She failed to notice that her ass (that was covered only in teeny tiny shorts) was left sticking out in the air; right on Kim’s face.

 

Tommy chuckled “You should sit your cute little butt back down, before Kimmy dear has a heart attack, Trin-Trin”

 

“Hmm?” Tommy only laughed harder at Trini’s genuinely clueless look, sitting back down between Kim’s legs with her retrieved beer in hands. She turned to look at Kim and frowned at her flustered face. “What?”

 

“I’m still trying to decide if I love or hate those damn shorts of yours” Kim murmured and her hands came to rest on her fiancée’s tights, very high up, and squeezed. Trini bit down on her bottom lip and Kim nearly lost it.

 

“Oh!” Trini’s attention snapped away from Kimberly when she heard rather than felt a loud slap on her lower legs. She raised a brow when she found Ollie sitting there, smiling innocently up at her and clapped his hands “… Tommy, did your son just slap me?”

 

“He’s been sitting there trying to get your attention for a while now” Billy defended the boy, who giggled loudly.

 

“… He was just as bothered as I was with the sexual tension growing between your two” Tommy smiled “… That’s my boy”

 

“You’re lucky I love you, Oliver Taylor” Trini scolded playfully and reached out to pick up the baby. He squealed happily and clapped again when Trini set him on his feet in front of her, holding him up by his waist.

 

“Trin, Tommy, you guys want your steak uncooked right?” Jason asked by the grill while flipping one of the steaks. Tommy hummed in agreement.

 

“Like always, Boss-man”

 

“Then come and get it. Well, just wait for me to cut it real quick first”

 

Tommy jumped from her chair “I’ll go grab the salad and the potatoes”

 

“Want any help?” Billy asked and didn’t wait for an answer; he was already on his feet and following Tommy inside. Meanwhile Trini was giggling at Ollie’s mad laughing, still holding him in front of her while Kim made faces to him from over her shoulder.

 

“Oh my gosh! Kim!” Trini squealed when Kim’s finger suddenly began to attack her sides with tickles. She sat Ollie down and tried to squirm away; no success there. “Kim!”

 

“Come on Ollie! Help me! Tickle her!” Kim laughed, holding Trini tighter when she managed to slid so she was lying half on her lap and half on the mat, trying not to kick her legs too much in fear of hitting Ollie. The little boy laughed and lunched forwards, landing with his hands on Trini’s stomach and squealed.

 

“Noooooo! Jason! They are teaming up against me! Help!”

 

“Ha! Now you know how I feel” Zack laughed, helping Jason to cut the steak and put it on the plates. Jason chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Kim! Kim, I’m going to pee!” As soon as the magic words hit her ears, Kim stopped and Trini just laid in there, trying to regain her breath lying half on her fiancée and with her nephew on top of her still giggling.

 

“Hey guys, why didn’t we put on some music until now?” Billy asked when he walked back outside, a bowl with salad in one arm and Zack’s stereo on the other.

 

Zack shrugged “No idea, Bill. Put on some good music, my man”

 

“Not country though please” Kim smiled, looking up from her girl and their nephew, her hand gently running through Trini’s dark locks as Trini’s fingers ran through Ollie’s, who had now settled with his head on her chest as she settled with hers on Kim’s thigh.

 

Billy pouted playfully and handed the bowl to his boyfriend – kissing him on the cheek on the way “Alright, alright… Any requests, anyone?”

 

“Anything that’s not kids friendly is more than okay for me” Zack pulled a face and Jason smirked.

 

“B, put some old Biebers” He laughed at the glare he got from Zack in response. (Trini was glaring too, but he couldn’t see her, only hear Kim’s laughter).

 

“Don’t you dare!” Zack threaded and Billy looked at them confused.

 

“What’s the matter when Justin Bieber’s old songs?”

 

“Absolutely nothing, babe” Jason smiled gently “… But what about some soft pop instead? Everyone agree?”

 

“… Actually…”

 

“Everyone who’s not Trini agree?” Everyone did agree while Trini let out a sound of indignation. Ollie shifted, bothered by all the movement his aunt was making and Kim could swear the baby was glaring up at her until she quieted down. “Sorry Trin, but half of you playlist consists on people screaming”

 

Trini huffed and Ollie whined “Whatever” She put one arm around the baby and closed her eyes, content with the feeling of Kim’s fingers running through her hair and the weight of her nephew on her chest.

 

Billy put on the playlist on Spotify and – ironically enough – the first song to play was one of Justin Bieber’s. But it was one of the new ones, so Zack only grumbled under his breath and said nothing.

 

Tommy came back with giant a bowl of mashed potatoes (all of them loved Tommy’s potatoes so much, there was rarely ever anything left by the end of the night) and another with rice. She had also a few other things with her so Zack hurried to help her and soon the two of them were making their plates, Jason and Billy opting to wait for the other steak to cook a little longer, same as Kim.

 

Tommy looked over at the other two and smiled at the scene she found. Kim was peacefully sipping on her beer, leaning against the tree (she always sat at that very same spot for this exact reason) while playing with Trini’s hair and looking up at the night sky. The other girl in turn looked completely relaxed, probably starting to doze off or nearly there and there was Ollie, lying on her chest like he seemed to love to do, too still to be awake, Trini’s hands resting on his sides to make sure he wouldn’t fall.

 

She chuckled and grabbed another plate, putting what she knew Trini would want and giving Zack a knowing look when she caught him staring at the three with a soft look on his face.

 

“Ollie really does think T’s his pillow, huh?” He joked in a low voice, not wanting to bother the girls or the other couple, who were quietly talking by the grill. He put an arm around Tommy’s shoulder and she stole another glace at the sleepy three, affection and love visibly written in her face.

 

“He loves her. All of them, really”

 

“So do you” Zack stated and Tommy nodded, looking up at him with a smile.

 

“And so do you” He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He nodded towards the plate she was preparing “You done there?”

 

“Yep”

 

“I’ll give it to Kim and grab O’s stroller from inside. I don’t think he’ll be waking up for the rest of the night anymore; they really did tire him out”

 

Tommy’s huffed in disbelief, handing him Trini’s plate “Yeah, go on wishing, honey. The second we get in bed he’ll be waking up very loudly and we both know it”

 

Zack sighed dramatically and kissed her head once again before stepping away “Your negativity really is contagious, honey”

 

“I love you too!”

 

Turns out Tommy was right (of course) and Ollie woke up as soon as the cookout was done and Jason and Billy left. And Trini didn’t; she fell asleep again as soon as she finished eating and Zack carried her to the guest room. Kim was smiling when she walked into the kitchen on the next morning and Tommy smiled back and allowed her friend to give her son his breakfast; Kim sent her back to bed and she and Zack slept until past ten until Ollie’s and Jason’s laugh and Trini’s voice asking for Billy to help her to drag Kim away from the kitchen woke them up.

 

They ran to help to stop Kim from attempting cooking the lunch; she pouted but everyone ignored. They really didn’t need another food poison or kitchen in fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, watcha think? Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave your comment, opinions and ideas are always welcome. Lemme know what you want to see happening in the story! Feedback keeps the story going ;)
> 
> Also, I promise I'll be updating very soon. Maybe even today. We'll see. Also, I'll be updating the other story soo too. Stay tuned :)


	5. Circus and Scary Clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang takes their youngest to the circus for the first time. They eat a lot of junk food and have a great time. Not all of them find clowns very funny though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So, yeah, I know I should be updating the other story and all... But I swear I'm working on it! But, I mean, I already have many chapters of this one laying around so... Why not post them, right? Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And don't forget to leave in the comments what you think of it, what you want to happen next and all that. You feedback keeps the story going!

_“Nwinwi”_

“See? He’s clearly saying Trini”

 

_“Iiiiinnwiiin”_

“Of course not, he’s looking at me, he’s obviously calling his favorite Auntie _Kimmy_ , right Ollie?”

 

“You’re both wrong; if you listen closely you can see that, while it sound almost like an ‘N’ sound, he’s clearly only having trouble to master the sound of the ‘L’, which is much more harder. He’s obviously trying to say ‘Billy’, aren’t you buddy?”

 

_“Nwinwi, Ininwin, Nwiniii”_

“Oh for heaven’s sake, will you guys stop?” Three pair of eyes snapped up to find one very annoyed Jason Scott standing in there, a few steps behind Ollie with both hands on his hips. He rolled his eyes “Let the boy play in peace and stop smothering him; this is why he’s been so stressed lately and crying over everything”

 

“Oh please” Trini stood up straight, crossing her arms above her chest. Billy did the same next to her and Kim picked up the 11 month old before straightening up, resting him comfortably on her hip “You’re just upset because he hasn’t even tried to say _your_ name yet”

 

“Yeah, what she said” Billy nodded in agreement at the same time as Kim did. Jason let out an incredulous breath and threw his hands on the air.

 

“You guys are impossible. _Tommy! Zack! Come down rescue your son because I no longer have patience to deal with those children!”_ He finished yelling at the ceiling. Kim shook her head slowly, narrowing her eyes playfully.

 

“So extra… What’s the need of all of this? Drama queen”

 

“Funny you’re the one pointing that out” Jason rolled his eyes at her, who immediately looked overly offended. She looked between the child on her hip (who was staring at her with big green eyes and blank face) and her fiancée on her other side, who had a thoughtful face on and avoided her eyes.

 

 “Trini! You heard what he said?”

 

“Yeah… It’s kinda said when I have to agree with Jason…” Kim gasped dramatically and Ollie giggled.

 

“The betrayal”

 

“Sorry Princess, I love you though?” Trini smiled sheepishly and Kim rolled her eyes but responded anyways when the smaller stood on tip toes to kiss her softly.

 

“Hey! Not in front to the sponge baby!” Billy exclaimed, practically jumping to grab him from Kim “… He’s at a incredible copy phase; everything he sees and hears he wants to try and copy”

 

“So? We’re kissing” Trini rolled her eyes, stepping away from Kim only to be trapped in her gentle embrace less than a second later.

 

“I don’t see anything wrong with kissing either?” The taller girl smirked and Jason scoffed.

 

“Yeah? I wonder if Tommy will have the same opinion when the daycare teacher tells her Ollie is running around his friends trying to kiss them on the mouth… Again”

 

“Pfft please” Trini waved her hand around “He can’t even run yet, Boss-man, he can barely walk!”

 

“No the point”

 

“… There’s no point” Kim smirked, tightening her hold on Trini and kissing her temple “Kisses are good, show love and affection, exactly what we should be teaching kids… Nothing like those atrocities you sit him in front of the TV to watch”

 

“What atrocities?” The blonde raised a confused brow and Billy cleaned his throat.

 

“I believe she’s referring to those football games you’ve been watching with him, babe”

 

“Excuse me!” Jason exclaimed offended, hand on his chest and all “For your information he loves those! Last weekend he sat still for whole 30 minutes! How many toddles you know will sit still for this long watching a game of any kind?”

 

Kim shrugged “I don’t know any other toddlers”

 

“He’s a natural!”

 

_“Nwinii”_ Ollie cooed, reaching his arms out towards Trini, who smirked smugly towards the others while taking him into her arms.

 

“See? Trini” She bragged and Kim and Billy rolled their eyes in unison.

 

“Hey guys” Zack reached the bottom of the stairs, all cleaned and dressed and smiled when his son reached out for him. He grabbed him from Trini’s arms and threw him up in the air (Trini gasped in the exact same way Tommy did every time he did that) and Ollie squealed in delight before he rested him on his hip “Everybody ready to go?”

 

“Yup” Kim nodded.

 

“Where’s Tommy?” Billy asked.

 

“Right here” Tommy jumped the last couple of steps, rushing to her husband’s side while looking for something inside her huge purse. She looked up when she heard a faint cute _‘mama’_ and smiled, kissing her son on the cheek “So? We good to go?”

 

“Yeah. Let’s go!” Jason grabbed Billy’s hand and the young man bounced up and down, a beaming smile on his face as they began to walk to the front door.

 

“I can’t believe we’re going to the circus!” He squealed happily at the same time as Trini murmured a tiny grumpy _‘neither do I_ ’ under her breath. “I can’t even remember the last time I went to the circus!”

 

“And it will be even more special because it’s gonna be Ollie’s first time!” Kim beamed, following the boys out the house while nearly dragging Trini behind her “I’m so excited!”

 

“Me too!” Zack smiled, kissing his son on the top of the head, waiting for Tommy to lock the door behind them.

 

_“Too, too!”_ Ollie clapped his hands and Zack chuckled, bouncing him lightly to hear him squealing happily once again. It amazed him sometimes how much of a happy and bubbly baby his son was.

 

“Uh! Can we get popcorn? And cotton candy?” Billy asked hopefully and some of Trini’s grumpiness melted away, hopeful eyes turning to a knowing smiling Kim who dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose.

 

“No soda though” She answered for Jason, eyeing both Trini and Billy with narrowed eyes “I’m not getting dragged away from the show a hundred times because of your tiny bladders issues”

 

“… I never ask for you to come with me to the bathroom?” Billy stared in confusion “… You can’t even actually _go_ to the masculine bathroom with me?”

 

“Good point” Kim nodded and looked at Trini “No soda for Trini and her tiny bladder then… I couldn’t possibly care less if Jason has to miss some of the show or not”

 

“Hey!” Came the twin protest followed by a cute giggle and clapping sound.

 

_“Ey eyeyeyeye”_

“You’re too cute, love” Tommy coed, taking Ollie from Zack and turned to face the other four “Who’s riding with us?”

 

“Who’s driving?” Billy asked back with a serious face. Zack opened her mouth but Tommy beat him to it with a roll of her eyes.

 

“My son is in the car; do you think I’m letting Zack drive?”

 

“Hey! I drive every time is just only me and him and, look! Both of us are still in one piece!”

 

“Yeah… But when is just you and him I’m also not there to freak out over your _awesome_ driving skills” Tommy cringed, holding her son just a little bit tighter “I just try not to think too much about it”

 

“Well, in this case,” Billy interrupted before Zack could argue back “Jason and I will be riding with you… If that’s alright?”

 

“Uh, that’s more than alright” Kim peeped up, sneaking her arms around Trini’s waist from behind and dropping her hands lower until she reached the edges of the _very_ tiny shorts that every now and again she just _had_ to use and Kim _still_ hadn’t decided if she hated or loved “By the way, if we take a little too long to get there, you know, if we get stuck on traffic or something… You guys buy our tickets and I’ll pay you back afterwards”

 

Zack smirked. Tommy rolled her eyes while pulling a disgusted face. Same as Jason. Billy just looked confused and Ollie was too busy playing with his mom’s necklace.

 

“But… We’re going to the same place? If you get stuck on traffic… That means that so will we?” Jason smiled softly and pulled his boyfriend closer to whisper something on his ear all while Kim smirked mischievously and Trini was turning bright red at alarming rate “Oh. Oh!”

 

“Let’s go before I get sick” Tommy shook her head and walked to her car. Kim just laughed and pulled Trini to hers and the group parted ways.

 

“Did you really have to do that, Kim? Are you trying to kill me?” Trini grumbled and Kim rolled her eyes, smile still on her face as she pulled the door of the driver’s seat closed.

 

“You know what, baby girl? Sometimes I like you better when you’re too distracted to complain… Like you’ll be in a few minutes”

 

Trini chocked on air and Kim smirked even more.

 

Her free hand was teasing and working even before she found an empty alley to park.

 

Trini didn’t complain anymore for the rest to the ride.

 

\---

 

 “Finally! The show is just about to start!” Billy ran to the arriving couple, his arms full of all kinds of food, Jason trailing behind him in the exact same situation. Kim smirked and grabbed the giant cotton candy Billy offered her and handed it to Trini, accepting one of Jason’s giant bowls of popcorn and the big cup of soda.

 

“Zack and Tommy are inside already, saving us our seats, come on!” Billy began to bounce and skip towards the circus entrance, dropping one of the bags of candy he was somehow balancing. Trini rolled her eyes fondly and retrieved it for him, running to catch up and take a few more things from his arms.

 

“You two had fun?” Jason smirked, his eyes following Billy’s figure the same way Kim’s followed Trini’s. She turned to him, a smug smile on her face and a pretentious wiggle of eyebrows following.

 

“Oh yeah” She shifted the bowl in her arms to bring her hand to her lips, making a show of licking the tip of her fingers “… So much fun”

 

“Gross” Jason shuddered “Make sure to keep that had away from me… And from Ollie, please do not touch Ollie”

 

Kim laughed and the two reached the roll of seats Billy and Trini had entered.

 

_“Zack, for the last time, stop giving him candy! You know what? One more candy you give him and you’ll be the one waking up every night for one whole month!”_ They heard Tommy before they could see her; even in a crowded circus filled with loud children.

 

“ _Bossy_ ” Zack rolled his eyes and smiled up at his friends when the last two arrived “Hey Kimmy girl! For a second there I thought you and Crazy Girl wouldn’t make it”

 

“Shut up” Trini, who had taken the seat next to Tommy, reached past her to punch him in the arm. The man laughed and shoved a handful of popcorn on his mouth.

 

“Jason! Jason! Here!” Billy waved, sitting on the other side of Zack. Jason smiled and walked past all of his friends (dropping some popcorn on Tommy and Ollie on the way, much for the boy’s amusement and not so much his mother’s) and plopped down on the last seat, sighing in relief.

 

“Hey baby” Kim nudged Trini after she sat on the last free seat next to her “Can you see the stage from here? Don’t you want to sit on my lap instead?”

 

“Haha, very funny Kim”

 

“She got a point, T” Tommy teased, holding her son standing on her legs. She laughed when her friend playfully shoved her away.

 

“Uh, it’s starting!” Zack exclaimed when the lights began to din. He all but shoved all the different food he bought onto Tommy’s lap and grabbed their son instead, ignoring her incredulous face and bouncing the baby wildly on his legs. Ollie squealed and laughed loudly like he always did “It’s starting Ollie, it’s starting!”

 

Tommy rolled her eyes but was unable to stop the smile growing on her lips.

 

The show started with some dance number with a lot of artists dressed in colorful outfits, loud happy music and some acrobatics that left Zack cheering loudly (Ollie cheering along because he was a copycat like that), Tommy taking pictures of them while trying not to drop the food on her lap, Jason and Kim open mouthed and Trini and Billy with big smiles on their faces as they clapped along with the music.

 

Next came some juggling number (Jason clammed that there was nothing especial and he could do the same at the beginning. He was tensed up on his seat, shoving popcorn on his mouth and wide eyed by the end. Billy never stopped clapping along to the music), then another acrobatic number, this more slow with less cheerful songs and Ollie grew a little restless, which ended up with Zack returning him to his mother and grabbing his food back (Kim was whispering on Trini’s ear how she wasn’t as flexible as the artist but could still perform a few of those poses from her years of gymnastics. Then Trini was chocking on her cotton candy at the next words whispered on her ear).

 

Then the magician came out and Zack was nearly falling from his seat from how much he was leaning forwards (he didn’t even notice Tommy stealing some of his chocolate) all while Billy was having fun on figuring out all of the tricks, explaining everything to his impressed boyfriend. Ollie had been passed to Trini’s lap at some point and she was sneakily giving him some of Kim’s popcorn. (Tommy saw her, but Ollie was being quiet and she really was enjoying the show)

 

Then the clowns came out and three things happened at once.

 

First Billy literally shout up from his seat, jumping, clapping and cheering happily (Jason pulled him back down while glaring at the people who shushed him) then Zack was obnoxiously laughing the loudest before any joke was even made (Tommy slapped his arm so many times it was bound to leave a bruise) and Ollie tensed up in Trini’s arms just as much as she tensed up against Kim, who raised a curious brow at the due.

 

“Babe? You okay?” Kim whispered wrapping an arm around her waist. Trini nodded and looked down at a frowning little Ollie, tightening her hold on him.

 

“I don’t think Ollie likes the clowns” She whispered back. Kim kept her arm around her but shifted her attention back to the show, laughing at another joke that neither Trini nor Ollie reacted to.

 

Then one of the clowns asked for volunteers for the next number and Zack was jumping from his chair like a wild child. Tommy looked for a place to hide and when the clown began to come closer, Trini became paler than Jason on a sick day.

 

The clown waved Zack over and he began to squeeze past his friends to get out from the seats, clapping and cheering. Then the clown was right in front of them and Ollie was screaming, reaching out for his father and Trini was pushing herself against her fiancée with urgency.

 

“Aw baby, Daddy’s fine” Tommy coed, grabbing Ollie and holding him close as he cried “Look baby, Daddy’s fine, look” She pointed at Zack, who was happily skipping to the stage after the clown (who was holding him by the wrist) and waving back at his son with a big smile on his face.

 

“T… Are you afraid of clowns?” Kim asked in a mix of amusement and concern as she rubbed soothing circles on her back, much like Tommy was doing to Ollie. The green eyed woman smirked at the other two, trying to hold her laughter back as Trini grumbled a small ‘ _shutup’_ and snuggled even closer to Kim. Kim and Tommy chuckled and Jason and Billy’s loud cheer brought their attention back to the stage.

 

Turns out Zack was pretty much bullied by the clowns and looked positively ridiculous the entire time. Ollie eventually calmed down and even giggled a couple of times. All the adults laughed until their bellies hurt (even Trini when Zack all but fell on his butt at one point).

 

When it was time for the mid-break the girls ran to the bathroom because Tommy had to change Ollie’s diaper and, even though Kim didn’t allow her to drink anything, Trini still had to pee. The boys went to buy even more food and Kim and Tommy yelled at them for it. Trini just smiled big at Billy when he handed her another cotton candy. Kim and Tommy accepted their share of the enormous amount of food anyway and the green eyed didn’t have it in her to yell at Zack again when he let Ollie eat some of his cotton candy (the sticky mess the kid became couldn’t possible be helped by the wet wipes she took with her everywhere)

 

The last half of the show was filled with just as much laughter as the first (Trini and Ollie still didn’t sympathized much with the returned clowns) but they had to leave as soon as the death globe and the loud bikes came out because Billy couldn’t handle the noise and Ollie became pretty much hysterical.

 

“Well, that was one interesting day” Tommy commented as she waited for Zack to gather their sleeping son from his car seat. Billy had already dragged one very sleepy Jason to their own car as soon as they arrived at the Taylors’. Kim and Trini had gone straight home (something about Kim wanting to relive her gymnastic days?).

 

“Yeah… I think Ollie really liked the circus” Zack smiled down at his sleeping son (who was now drooling on his shirt, but that’s parenthood for you). Tommy chuckled and nodded. The family began to make the way to the front door.

 

“By the way, if all that junk you gave him gives him an tummy ache; you’ll be the one on diaper change duty and you’re the one dealing with all the crying” Zack groaned.

 

\---

 

Ollie threw up all over Zack once he woke up. Tommy claimed it was karma and smirked the rest of the evening as Zack was the one to get a tummy ache and still had to deal with Ollie.

 

(Trini’s voice was gone on the next day and no one knew why. Kim had the smuggest grin on her face all through the day and Jason spotted scratches on her back when her shirt rolled up. She only smirked and walked out of the kitchen in confident strides)

 

(Billy bought a clown toy for Ollie, clamming that it would help him so he wouldn’t grow up with a phobia. Trini threw the toy away and Ollie didn’t seem the slightest upset about it. Jason only shook his head and walked away.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Any thoughts? Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to tell me what you think ;) ideas and suggestions are always welcome :)


	6. Happy Birthday Ollie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie's turning one. Tommy and Zack decide to throw a party and Tommy's father comes all the way from Miami. Kim and Trini have some fun in the shower and Tommy's sure she's scarred for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: some smut somewhere in the middle - not really, but kinda? - nothing really big but still, some warning is always good.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to leave your comment! Your feedback keeps the story going!

“Who’s the cutest birthday boy in the whole wide world?”

 

_“Owwie!”_

 

Kim laughed loudly, grabbing the little boy by the waist and tickling him unmercifully, laughing along with the kid’s joyful screams in-between is mad laughter.

 

“Yes you are! You are the cutest birthday boy I’ve ever met in my whole life!”

 

“Papa Oliver!” Trini screamed happily when she opened the front door of the Taylors’ to be greeted by the exactly same grin of her best friend. She all by threw herself in the open arms of the man and held him tightly, laughing when he squeezed her back and lifted her from the floor.

 

“How is my favorite 5 foot tall doing?” Henry Oliver asked with a huge smile after he put the tiny girl back on her own feet. Trini chuckled and opened the door wider, eyes wandering to where she could hear tiny footsteps approaching.

 

“I’m good – hey, look who came to say hi”

 

“Papaw!” Ollie screamed cheerfully and took off running towards the older man – Kim running closely behind him with hands hovering around him just in case. Henry’s smile became brighter and he bent down, opening his arms to catch his beloved grandson.

 

“My, my! Look at you, Oliver Taylor! Those Facetime calls don’t make justice at how big you are!” The man laughed, throwing the birthday boy in the air – much like his daughter hated when her husband did. He rested Ollie on his hip and kissed the top of his head “Kimberly dear, nice to see you”

 

“You too, Henry. Looking good as always” Kim smiled in that charming way of hers, coming to stand behind Trini and interlocking the fingers of both their hands together by their side. Trini smiled and pulled her arms to wrap around her waist.

 

 Henry chuckled “You’re one to speak, Kimberly Hart. Stunning as always. And I see the two of you are also still the most lovely couple around, huh?” Trini went beat red on spot and Kim grinned happily, tightening her arms around her.

 

“We try sir. Need any help with your bags?”

 

“Not in a million years, darling. Those still have to work for something” Henry playfully flexed his free arm and Trini laughed. She stepped out of Kim’s embrace and took Ollie in her arms, waiting for Henry to grab his huge suitcase and big wrapped gift.

 

“Where’s my sad excuse of a daughter and her poor husband? This is still their house, isn’t it?” Henry joked fondly while stepping into the house. Trini closed the door behind him and Kim chuckled, pointing with her head at the general direction of the backyard.

 

“Arguing over nothing back there, per usual”

 

Trini came to stand next to the two, rolling her eyes playfully “Technically they are organizing everything for the party and we are supposed to be helping… But you know Tommy when she’s stressed over something and… Yeah, voices were raised and we got banned inside – us and Ollie, right buddy?”

 

_“Ooff”_ Ollie cooed and began to squirm to be put on the floor. Trini allowed him to slide down and the toddler immediately took off to where his activity table was. Trini sighed in mock annoyance and looked back up to the smiling tall man.

 

“Excuse me”

 

Henry chuckled, watching for a moment as the small girl ran to his grandson and the boy squealed in delight. He turned his eyes to the other woman to find her also watching the two – the adoring smile on her face warming his heart.

 

“So,” She turned back to him with a sly grin on her face “Need help getting those upstairs, old man? Still remember the way to the guest room?”

 

Henry laughed loudly and shook his head in amusement. He sure did miss those kids.

 

\---

 

“Daddy, I’m so glad you could make it” Tommy sighed contently, laying her head on her father’s chest and tightening her arms around his waist. His long strong arms tightened around her in response.

 

“Of course, honey. Like I would miss my first grandchild’s first birthday” He scoffed. Tommy hummed quietly, happy in staying right where she was for a while.

 

Father and daughter stood in silence for a long moment, simply enjoying the presence of each other while watching the controlled chaos around them.

 

The whole backyards was already decorated with everything on the Justice League theme, the main table already filled with candies, pictures of Ollie growing up and a few of him with his family surrounding the big elaborated two store themed cake, gift from Billy’s mother.

 

They boys had just arrived, Jason’s trunk bed filled with rented party tables and chairs and the couple was putting everything neatly in place as Zack put the colorful towels on the tables, Trini trailing behind putting the table arrangements in place. Kim was trying to keep Ollie in only one place by blowing bubbles at one far corner of the backyard that was left empty. So far she seemed to be having success, Ollie happily jumping around and giggling whenever he manages to catch a bubble.

 

Suddenly he ran from Kim towards the tables and she straightened her back, ready to panic until Trini caught the little boy by the waist and lifted him while tickling him, stealing laughers and screams from him. Then she threw the boy to Zack – who was less than one full step away – and Tommy tensed as always when he threw their son in the air. Henry chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

 

“… I’m glad you have them in your life… Especially now that I’m living so far away” Henry commented quietly eyes still glued on the people around them. He smiled when Jason stole a quick kiss from a beaming Billy and Trini and Kim started a playful argument when the taller went to help her with the arrangements.

 

“… Me too, Daddy…” She sighed, watching Zack put Ollie on the floor and the little boy immediately ran away, giggling knowing his father was following right behind him. Zack caught him and tickled him “They’re good to Ollie and me. Sometimes I think they’re too good”

 

“Hmm…” Henry hummed absently, his hand rubbing up and down Tommy’s back “They’re your family, honey. I can bet with you as they love you just as much as you love them”

 

“… I don’t doubt it. They make me feel loved”

 

“I’m glad” Henry sighed and looked at his wristwatch “Hey, what time again you told me the guests are supposed to arrive?”

 

“Hmm… Around four, why?”

 

“Because is already two and other than Billy, Jason and myself I can see that nobody’s ready”

 

Tommy’s eyes slowly widened at the information. She turned towards her husband in panic and all but barked his name.

 

Henry laughed at how high Zack jumped. But then again, he didn’t blame him.

 

\---

 

“ _Trinity! Kimberly! I told you guys to take a shower together so you could hurry things up, not so you could have loud sex in the bathroom while you’re supposed to be getting ready!”_

Trini was redder than a tomato and Kim wanted to laugh. She leaned closer, water streaming down her back and locked her lips with her lover in a soft kiss. She smirked when Trini whimpered in her lips as her hand began to move again. Then nearly groaned when Tommy banged on the door again.

 

_“I can hear you fucking moaning, Trinity! Stop it and go get ready! People will be here anytime now!”_

“Fuck off, Tommy, we still have over an hour to get ready!” Kim yelled back, one arm resting on the wall behind Trini’s head and the other hand still moving slowly – just enough to torture the younger girl and get her squirming and biting her lower lip hard to keep quiet. She smirked when Trini’s nails digged onto her back and her chest began to rise and fall even faster.

 

_“You’re exactly the one who takes the longest to get ready, Hart! Hurry the fuck up!”_

Kim sighed until a deviously idea crossed her mind. She smirked mischievously with en evil glint in her eyes. Trini tried to hold back her whimper with no such luck at the sight. She knew that look way too well – that was the look that got her into all kinds of troubles in all kinds of situations. Kim’s smirk widened.

 

“You want me to hurry up, Taylor?” Trini moaned when the fingers inside of her shifted and a thumb found her clit. Kim leaned her wet body closer so every inch of their bodies we touching “… Then hurry up I will, love”

 

Tommy squinted at the locked door, trying to see if she glared hard enough maybe she could burn holes through the other two heads.

 

_“Oh Dios… Fuck, Kimmy! Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck, Kimmy!”_ Trini cried out loudly from inside, moans mixing with the sounds of skin slapping and something hitting the wall. Hard.

 

Tommy’s eyes widened.

 

_“That’s it, baby girl… Tell me what you need”_

_“Kimmy… Oh, shit… Fa-faster”_

“For Christ’s sake” Tommy murmured under her breath, rubbing her temples with her fingers and the knowledge that she had just become scarred for life. She looked up, glaring even harder at the locked door “I hate the two of you”

 

_“No you don’t!… Fuck, baby girl, you like this, don’t you? Huh? Like this?”_

_“Hmm… Kim, yeah… Yes… Carajo… Kimmy”_

Tommy groaned loudly, throwing her hands in the air and refusing to listen to this atrocity any longer. She stormed out of the room and banged the door loudly behind her. She matched down the hallway and walked into her own room, walking past Zack and ignoring him on her mad march to their shared bathroom. Zack raised a confused brow at her.

 

“Babe?”

 

“Kim and Trini are having sex at the guest room’s bathroom” She stated without emotion on her voice “… I’m traumatized for life”

 

Zack broke off in a fit of laugh.

 

\---

 

“Who’s that Ollie?” Billy asked with a big smile on his face, pointing at one of the colorful picture. Ollie smiled and leaned forwards from where he sat on Jason’s lap, his tiny finger pointing to the same place Billy was pointing.

 

“ _Da_ _Ash!”_

“That’s The Flash! Very good buddy! What about this one? Who’s that Ollie?”

 

_“Menmenmen!”_ Ollie giggled, clapping his hands. Jason laughed along while Billy nodded, a big proud smile on his face while pointing at the picture of ‘Superman’.

 

“And this one? You know this one, little guy, is Aunt’s Trini favorite! Who’s that? Who’s this one, Ollie?”

 

“ _’A’man!”_

 

“What?” Jason raised a confused brow until he looked down at the toddler and noticed his tiny finger pointing to another picture. He chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, O, that’s Batman, very good! But, what about this one with Uncle Billy?”

 

“This one, pretty boy. Here” Billy pointed to the picture again and Ollie pouted, his little finger pointing and a frown on his face. Then a big grin appeared and he clapped happily.

 

“‘Ande momma!”

 

Jason and Billy began to laugh, Billy clapping proudly while nodding.

 

“Yes, Ollie, this is Wonder Woman, very good buddy! You’re the smartest little boy ever!” Billy threw his arms on the air and Ollie giggled, clapping his hands.

 

_“Ah, stop all the drama, Tommy”_ Kim rolled her eyes, walking into the backyard behind Tommy – who was walking in angry strides, a scowl on her face and arms full with a big bowl of candy. “Are you really going to be mad at Trini and I? We got ready in time, see? I’m ready, Trini’s ready and no one’s here yet!”

 

“Not the point Kimberly” Tommy grumbled, putting the bowl on the main table and turning back on her heels to head back to the kitchen.

 

“Are you seriously mad?”

 

“I don’t want to talk to you right now” Tommy walked into the kitchen and Kimberly sighed. She ran her hand through her hair and went to sit on the table with the boys, ungracefully dropping on the chair next to Jason and dropping her forehead on the table, groaning.

 

“What’s wrong Kim?” Jason asked concerned and Kim lifted her head from the table, leaning against the back of her chair with a long sigh.

 

“Tommy’s mad because Trini and I were having shower sex”

 

“… Oh” Was all Billy could come up to. Kim rolled her eyes and reached out to grab Ollie from Jason.

 

“Yeah… But it’s okay. She’s mad at Trini too and you know how Trini gets when Tommy’s mad at her. She’ll pout and give her the puppy eyes until she breaks and then, she’ll forgive me too. And then everything will be good again, right Ollie? Right. Everything will be good”

 

“Goo!” Ollie clapped and Kim smiled, bouncing him on her lap.

 

“See? Everything will be good”

 

“… There’s something very disturbing about your way of thinking, you know that right?” Jason stated slowly and Kim shrugged. The doorbell rang from afar and she faked a gasp, looking at Ollie with wide eyes filled with exaggerated excitement.

 

“Look Ollie! People started to arriving to you birthday party! Yay!”

 

“Yay!” Ollie clapped and the adults laughed.

 

“Let’s go see who it is, huh?”

 

_\---_

 

_“… Happy birthday, dear Ollie… Happy birthday to you!”_

Trini blinked back stubborn tears as she watched Tommy and Zack lean in to kiss Ollie on the cheeks at the same time. The little boy smiled big and Jason snapped another picture with Tommy’s semi-professional camera. She made the mental note to ask for a copy from this picture as she leaned back against Kim’s embrace and everyone cheered loudly.

 

“I can’t believe he’s one already!” Billy exclaimed, looking like he was almost as close to tears as Trini was. She smiled, her mind drifting away as she nodded and Kim’s arms tightened around her, her breath warm against her ear when she whispered.

 

“Are you okay, baby?”

 

She sighed, turning around in her lover’s arms as the crowd dissipated, people going back to their tables while Billy and Jason ran to take more pictures of Ollie and his parents.

 

“Yeah, I’m good”

 

“Hmm… Want to tell me what’s in your mind?” Kim prodded gently, tightening her hold for a second. Trini bit her bottom lip and rested her hands against her fiancée’s chest, absently playing with the cleavage of her shirt. Kim frowned “Baby?”

 

“What do you think about children?” Trini spilled at once, refusing to make eye contact and Kim’s face grew even more confused.

 

“Hm… I like them? I mean… Not all of them, but like, I absolutely love Ollie and you know that. Oh, and my nieces, I suppose they’re okay too. Even though the older one is quite the little brat and…”

 

“No Kim” Trini cut, nervously looking up and meeting her eyes “… I meant, what you think about us… Having children of our own?”

 

“Oh… _Oh_ ” Kim faltered, completely taken off guard by the unexpected question. She quickly recovered though when she noticed the emotions on Trini’s eyes that she hates to see there. Nervousness, self-doubt, uncertain and fear. She smiled softly and brought her closer, wrapping her arms fully around her and allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder “… Baby, there’s nothing in this world that I want more than to have a family with you”

 

“… Really?” Trini’s voice was tiny and shy. Kim tried not to frown and dropped a kiss on her temple.

 

“Trini, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could possible love someone and there’s nothing that I want more in life than, someday, have tiny little yous running around, jumping in my arms after a long day of work and calling me ‘mommy’” She said with all honesty. Trini shifted and she allowed, looking down to find wet dark eyes looking up at her.

 

“… What if I want little Kims instead?” Trini pouted playfully and Kim laughed, leaning down for a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled away and smiled at the woman she loved more than anything in life.

 

“What about this; we wait until we’re married, in a nice house and my career to settle down a little so I’m less time at the firm. Then, we can discuss about that, huh?”

 

“I love you, Kimberly Hart” Trini whispered with all her heart and Kim’s eyes threatened to fill with tears. She kissed her again and smiled even bigger.

 

“I love you too”

 

“Hey, you two, losers!” Zack’s voice broke their little moment and they looked up to see him waving them over, Jason and Billy now standing next to them – Billy with Ollie in his arms – and Henry holding the camera “Come on! Family picture time!”

 

They shared one last tiny kiss and went to join their family – Trini all but throwing herself in Tommy’s arms and Kim wrapping her own arms around her, kissing her on the cheek over and over again until she couldn’t pretend still be annoyed at them anymore. She hugged Kim tightly (after smacking her on the back of her head of course) and kissed Trini on the temple.

 

The following week a new family picture hung proudly on the main wall of Trini and Kim’s tiny apartment.

 

Kim had a huge grin on her face, arms wrapped around Jason’s neck who was laughing with his eyes closed and head slightly thrown back, Zack next to them with an arm around Billy who had Ollie on his arms, the little boy laughing up to his father who was laughing down at him and Billy stood there with a proud beaming smile on his face. Trini stood in Tommy’s arms to their other side one smirking to the other, Tommy wrinkling her eyes while Trini wrinkled her nose adorably.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Hate it? Love it? Let me know! Also, let me know if you want to see something happening in the story! Ideas and suggestions are always welcome!


	7. Nightmares and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's past won't stop haunting her and Kim's worried. Someone gets an unexpected surprise... And Wonder Woman is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here I am with yet another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comment! Ideas and suggestions are always welcome and highly appreciated! Your feedback helps me to keep this going more than you know!
> 
> Also, thank you for all of your support! You guys are the best!

_“Kim?”_ Kimberly groaned, rolling away from the annoying pocking on her arm trying to pull her away from her much needed sleep. A sound that resembled a sniffle followed and the insistent pocking intensified _“Kimmy, please…”_

 

_Trini_. Her brain processed at once and her eyes were open and alert. She looked around their dark room and her eyes automatically landed on the sitting figure on the bed. She rolled on her stomach towards the edge of the bed and reached out to turn on the lampshade, her eyes squirting against the bright light as she rolled back around, again turning her attention to her fiancée. Sure enough Trini was looking down at her lap, face wet with tears and hands visibly shaking. She sniffed again and Kim frowned worriedly.

 

“Baby?” She whispered, her voice sounding much too loud in the too quiet room. Trini hiccupped miserably, still refusing to look up and Kim sighed, opening her arms invitingly “Come here, sweetheart”

 

Trini didn’t need to be told twice. She easily let herself fall into her lover’s safe arms and a tiny sob escaped her lips when those arms wrapped around her tightly. A gentle kiss was dropped on the top of her head and she hid onto Kim’s neck, allowing her tears to fall freely and sobs to rock her body violently.

 

Kim sighed, tightening her hold on Trini as her cries grew gradually more desperate. She cooed soft nothings and gentle promises, her heart breaking a little bit more when small hands wrapped the material of her shirt in tight fists in a subconsciously attempt to prevent her from going away.

 

She knew Trini was having nightmares constantly again; she always had them, ever since she got kicked out into the rainy night in the same day she got violated and humiliated at school after a girl she was falling for outed her to everyone. She knew the scars from that terrible time in Trini’s life were never going to completely fade away, just like the scars on her hips and wrists, but after years of recovering, therapy and love from their makeshift little family, those disturbing dreams had lessened considerably.

 

Kim had no idea what had trigged such a downfall; everything seemed to be going smoothly, they were all in a good place with their lives, Trini appeared to be happy when they started again in full force.

 

First it was when Ollie was around 7 months old; Trini would wake up, refuse to try to sleep again and not say anything to anyone. Kim found out – of course she did, if the bags under Trini’s eyes weren’t enough indication, the cold place next to her on the mornings certainly were – but before she could bring it up, they lessened again. Now, months later, they were back again and they seemed to be even worse than before.

 

“Shhhh baby, you’re okay… You’re okay…” Kim cooed softly, rubbing small circles on Trini’s back like she knew she loved. A particularly painful sob left the tiny girl’s lips and Kim tightened her hold.

 

Minutes went by and Trini slowly calmed down into Kim’s arms, sobs turned into eventual little hiccups and her shaking subsiding. She sighed and cuddled closer to her lover’s body, a tiny smile appearing in her lips as she felt a small kiss on the top of her head. Kim kept rubbing her back and allowed the comfortable silence around them to remain for a while.

 

Then the inevitable questions came after a long sigh.  

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

“…Not really”

 

Another tired sigh and the hand on her back stilled “Trin… I’m worried about you”

 

“You don’t have to. I’m okay” Trini looked up, her swelled, red trimmed eyes meeting concerned wet brown eyes staring back at her. She leaned up and kissed Kim softly, meeting her eyes again once they pulled apart “… I promise you, I’m okay Kimmy”

 

Kim stared at her in silence for a long moment before she nodded tightly, pulling Trini back into her chest and running her fingers through her hair gently.

 

“… Maybe we should think about getting you some professional help… Go back to your old therapist… Maybe it will help…”

 

Trini didn’t answer but cuddled just a bit closer, closing her eyes due the exhaustion weighting on her body and silently praying for a dreamless sleep.

 

\---

 

“Tommy? Are you almost done? I need to pee and Zack’s on the downstairs bathroom” Billy knocked on the bathroom of Zack and Tommy’s room. He frowned when he got no response “Tommy? You okay in there?”

 

_“Hm? Oh, yeah Bill, I’ll be out soon”_ Billy thought there was something off with Tommy’s voice but decided against look into it. Two more minutes passed with no noise coming from inside the bathroom and, at this point, Billy was bouncing desperately on spot, both hands cupping his crotch.

 

“Hm… Tommy, will you still be much longer?”

 

An annoyed sigh could be heard _“I’m almost done”_

“… Would you mind to define almost?”

 

_“Just give me another minute”_ Tommy quipped and the dropped her voice, adding almost as in an after thought _“… Or maybe two…”_

“Tommy please!” Billy cried, knocking desperately on the door once again “I really, really, _really_ have to pee!”

 

_“Just go on the bathroom on the guest room, Billy!”_

“I tried! Kimberly’s in there!”

 

_“… Why are you people always in my house?”_ Tommy murmured, seemly to herself but loud enough for Billy to hear.

 

“… Well, you are kinda of always calling us over and complaining when we can’t come for whatever reason” Billy said and waited for the witty remark that was always bound to come when it came to Tommy (or Kim) but it never came. His brow furred in concern and he knocked on the door again, softer this time “Tommy? Are you okay?”

 

_“Yeah, yeah…”_ She responded, sounding anything but _“… I’m… Perfect”_

Billy was about to say something else when the door suddenly unlocked. His concern grew a little when he got a first look on the green eyed woman, who looked paler than usual and flushed.

 

“All yours” She said, walking out of the bathroom, past Billy and into her small walk-in closet in a flash. Billy narrowed his eyes at her for a second, wondering if she was trying to hide something behind her back or if he was imagining things.

 

A sharp pain on his bladder brought his attention back to his previous despair and he brushed Tommy out of his mind in order to run inside the bathroom and slam the door behind him.

 

Tommy left a long sigh leave her lips and dropped her head against the closest shelve, banging her forehead loudly against it.

 

\---

 

“Wonder Woman!” Trini exclaimed, playfully jumping and landing on a WW pose, hands on her hips, chest puffed and the best serious face she could muster. The little boy next to her laughed.

 

_“Mon’er Momma!”_ He yelled, jumping up and landing in what was supposed to be a pose similar to his aunt’s. He ended up with hands on his hips, tummy sticking out and a comically serious face that got Trini cracking up. She nodded at him.

 

“Wonder Woman is the best!”

 

“A ‘est!” Ollie nodded seriously, not messing his pose and Jason finally laughed loudly from where he sat on the couch, staring at the due with amused eyes. He shook his head slowly.

 

“Alright you two, you win, we’ll watch Wonder Woman”

 

“Yes! High-five, Ollie!” Trini bent down, holding her hand out for a high five and the toddler jumped up, high-fiving her hand cheerfully “Yay! Let’s go make some popcorn now!”

 

“Yay!” Ollie threw his arms on the air and she picked him up, heading towards the kitchen.

 

“Hey, T, just out of curiosity” Jason called after her, not looking up from the movie drawer “You do know that this is not a movie for children, right?”

 

“… Your point? The first time he watched it with me he was four months old; I’m pretty sure he’s able to quote most of the lines by now”

 

“… I don’t doubt it for a second”

 

Trini laughed and walked into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes when she looked out at the backdoor to see Kim and Zack still on the floor of the porch, Kim lying on her tummy and Zack sitting with his legs crossed, both leaning down towards a green board.

 

“… Goal!” Kim suddenly jumped on her feet with impressive speed. She raised her arms above her head, a smug grin plastered on her pretty face “I won! Again!”

 

“Whatever” Zack rolled his eyes, crossing his arms above his chest and looking very much like an upset 5 year old. Trini chuckled quietly, shaking her head.

 

“Aw, don’t be such a sore looser Taylor” Kim mocked, crossing her arms above her chest and looking smug as ever.

 

“And you don’t be so smug, Hart” Trini decided to ignore the other two, grabbing a bag of microwave popcorn from the cupboard and allowing Ollie to put in on the microwave for her. He grinned proudly at her and she kissed him on the nose. “Crazy Girl! Tell your girlfriend that she’s a pain and that just because she won one game of table soccer doesn’t mean that she’s the queen of the world” Zack whined while walking inside the kitchen, Kim right on his heels.

 

“First of all” Kim started, getting to the freezer and opening it to grab herself a can of coke “I’m not her _girlfriend,_ I’m her _fiancée._ Second of all, it was _three_ games. And third of all, I’m not sure if you can call that table soccer when it doesn’t even _has_ a table”

 

“It _is_ a table” Zack rolled his eyes, stealing the can out of Kim’s hand before she could even take a sip of it. She glared at him “… It just doesn’t have legs. But I’m working on it”

 

“Why didn’t you buy one with legs, by the way?” Trini asked, sitting Ollie on the counter and keeping both arms around him. The boy kept looking between the adults, paying attention on their conversation. Zack shrugged and took another sip from the coke.

 

“They were more expensive – like, crazy more expensive”

 

“Hmm…” Trini hummed, dropping a kiss to Ollie’s hair as the boy suddenly found her black leather wristband to be the most interesting thing on the world and was curiously playing with it.

 

“Did you, Jason and Billy decide on a movie?” Kim asked, taking a sip from the other can of coke she had found and leaning her back against the freezer door. Trini nodded.

 

“… Yeah, Ollie and I want to watch Wonder Woman. Jason couldn’t possible resist our cuteness, right O?” She moved the arm Ollie was playing with and he grabbed it, looking up at her with a glare. She chuckled but kept her arm still as he pleased.

 

“You and Ollie or just you, baby?” Kim wiggled her eyebrow and Zack sighed loudly and dramatically.

 

“Actually, Ollie is quite obsessed with that movie as well” Zack took another sip from his coke “… You’d think one year olds would get bored with movies like this and rather watch those Peppa Pig stuff, but no, he’ll sit quietly almost through all hero’s movies I can think of.”

 

“… And you’re complaining?” Kim raised a brow and Zack lifted his arms in innocence.

 

“I’m most definitely not… Only when he decides to try to recreate those mad moves he sees and uses me as the bad guy. I’m telling you, this kid has a mad kick and a mad right hook”

 

“That’s my boy!” Trini chuckled “Oh, and Billy’s not here”

 

“Oh?”

 

“The lab called, something about something he’s working on, I don’t know” Trini shook her head and then began to murmur under her breath _“… I just hope he’s not working on another bomb…”_

Zack and Kim shuddered together at the thought and the microwave beeped, indicating the popcorn was ready. Trini moved to go pick Ollie up but Kim waved her off, going to grab a bowl and gather the popcorn herself.

 

“So, are you guys planning on playing table soccer all afternoon or you want to join us with the movie?” Trini asked, picking Ollie up from the counter and placing him on his father’s arms. Zack nodded and bounced the little boy.

 

“I’m not about to turn down two hours of Diana Prince” He grinned, Kim hummed in agreement from where she was putting another bag inside the microwave “We’ll be waiting for you ladies there”

 

“Zack, wait” Kim called before he could walk out the kitchen. When he turned around she handed him the ready bowl and he grinned at her “… If you guys eat before the movie starts I’m kicking you butts”

 

“Kih buh!” Ollie smirked with a single nod and Trini chuckled. Kim smirked back at him and ruffled his hair.

 

“Your son’s smart Taylor” Zack rolled his eyes and walked out. Kim chuckled and turned back to her fiancée, who was already looking at her and smiling.

 

Kimberly said nothing as she took two long strides until she reached the smaller girl and gripped her waist tightly, lifting her onto the counter with ease. They simply smiled at each other for a moment, Kim bringing one hand to Trini’s cheek and rubbing a soothing thumb on the dark shade under her eye. Trini’s hand covered hers and she turned her face, kissing her palm softly.

 

“I’m okay, princess, don’t worry”

 

“I always worry about you” Kim stated firmly, tightening her fingers still on the other’s thin waist and looking at her in the eyes “And I always will”

 

“I know” Trini sighed, lifting her arms to Kim            ‘s shoulders and locking her finger behind her neck “… But I’m fine, I promise. I… I don’t know why those… Dreams… Are back, but as long as I have you, those other fools over there… And Ollie and Billy… I’ll be fine”

 

“You’ll always have us, baby” Kim promised, leaning closer so their foreheads rested together “… I’m never letting you go. No matter what. You know that, right?”

 

“I know” Trini nodded, her eyes closed and her breath mixing with Kim’s. A small genuine smile tugged on her lips “… I’m never letting you go too, you know…”

 

“Hmm… Good” Kim hummed, leaning forwards the remaining inches keeping them apart and kissing her slowly and softly “… I guess we’re stuck together for good then, huh?”

 

“I guess so” Trini giggled and leaned in again, bringing Kim in a deeper kiss than the previous but just as soft.

 

“… One of those days I swear I _will_ kill the both of you” The girls broke apart, startled and looked at the pale figure by the doorway. Trini frowned in concern “Off my counter, Trinity”

 

“Tommy… Are you okay?” Kim asked for her, helping Trini off of the counter while frowning at the green eyed woman. Tommy waved her hand dismissively and walked to the freezer.

 

“Trini, the guys are telling for you to hurry the hell up”

 

“Hmm… Sure…” Trini said, looking between her best friend and fiancée unsurely. Kim put a hand on the small of her back and kissed her temple.

 

“Grab the popcorn and go. I’ll try and talk to her. Be there in a sec” Trini looked into her eyes for a moment longer before she let out a long breath and nodded. They worked together putting the popcorn on another bowl and Trini walked out the kitchen – stopping next to Tommy on her way and kissing her on the cheek.

 

Tommy sighed deeply, sitting on the table with bowl of fruit in front of her. She rested her forehead in hands and her elbows on the table and closed her eyes.

 

Kim watched her silently in concern for a while before she headed for the table, pulling a chair and sitting in front of her. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Tommy took a deep breath and looked up with a scared look on her eyes. Kim was a little taken aback, not used to this look on those green eyes, but remained her face neutral as Tommy began to speak.

 

“Can I tell you something and you promise you won’t tell anyone? Not even Trini? At least for now?”

 

Kim frowned but nodded anyways, reaching across the table to grab one of Tommy’s hand in both of hers. She offered her a small genuine smile.

 

“Of course you can”

 

Tommy gave her a small grateful smile and began to speak.

 

\---

 

“… And he’s finally asleep” Zack sighed loudly, walking inside their room and unceremoniously dropping face first on the bed next to his wife “… You know…” He turned his face to her side so his voice wasn’t muffled by the pillow “… He’s 16 months old now and I’ve caught him trying to climb out from his crib more times than I’m comfortable with… Maybe it’s time to get him a big boy’s bed?”

 

Tommy’s eyes remained locked with her book as she snickered at the irony _“… Of course his timing couldn’t possible be better…”_ She murmured to herself and Zack frowned in confusion. She sighed and closed her book, leaning over to put it back on her bedside table.

 

“Babe? Are you okay?” Zack asked carefully, eyes glued in every movement of his wife. He had noticed subtle changes in her behavior for the past month or so and mostly, he had noticed how strange she was acting all through the day. He sat up when she came back to her place and began to fidget with her fingers, eyes refusing to look up from them “… Tommy?”

 

“You… You know how we always talked about not wanting Ollie to be an only child?” She started nervously and Zack’s frown deepened in confusion.

 

“Well, I mean… Yeah. The plan is to wait for things on the shop pick up a little more and then…”

 

“That’s the thing, Zack” Tommy took a deep breath, eyes lifting to meet her husband’s concerned ones. Her eyes filled with tears (she blamed the hormones) and reached out to grab his hand. He laced their fingers together and didn’t avert his eyes from hers “… I’m pregnant”

 

Zack blinked. Twice. And then just stared at her, no emotion to be read on his face for one of the longest minutes on Tommy’s life. She felt her eyes fill even more with tears.

 

“… You’re pregnant?” Zack finally reacted but his voice still lacked from any emotion. Tommy tried to blink away her tears as she nodded but they ran down her face at the effort. Zack looked down, still not letting go from her hand and started murmuring under his breath “ _… I guess the legs of that table and that new car are going to have to wait…”_

Tommy kept staring at her husband, waiting for his reaction until Zack physically flinched, like something had slapped him in the face. He looked up, his dark eyes meeting hers and a huge grin broke into his face. She let out a sob of relief and then, Zack was jumping from the bed and putting his hands on his hair, his grin widening even more as his eyes began to fill with tears.

 

“You’re pregnant!” He laughed, tears ready to spill from his eyes “Ollie just now started to sleep through the night, and only for a few nights and we’re having another baby to keep us awake all over again!” He laughed harder, hands running back and forth through his hair.

 

Tommy chuckled, a tad bit freaked out by her frenetic looking husband as another tear ran down her face “… Babe? Are you… Okay?”

 

“You’re pregnant!” Zack practically yelled, for the first time in forever not caring if he was to wake up their son. He laughed even harder and suddenly was running towards the bed, picking Tommy up with his arms wrapped around her waist in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he spun them both around in their not-all-that-big room without a care in the world “You’re pregnant!”

 

“Yes I am!” Tommy chuckled again. Zack put her back on her feet and she wiped away her tears – only for more to spill when he kneeled down, arms still wrapped around her and kissed her still flat stomach.

 

“Hi there, little one. I’m your Daddy. I just learned about you being in there and I can’t wait to meet you!” He kissed her stomach again and stood back up. His arms tightened around her and his forehead rested against hers – that was when she saw he also had tears running down his face. He kissed her on the lips “… We’re so screwed, aren’t we?”

 

Tommy laughed between her tears and nodded, her arms wrapping around his neck and their foreheads resting together again.

 

“I love you, Tommy Elizabeth Oliver-Taylor”

 

“I love you too, Zachary Luca Taylor”

 

Their lips met again in a soft kiss and they chuckled together when a loud cry interrupted their moment.

 

“I can’t wait to start all over again” Zack whispered and Tommy nodded.

 

“Me too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Watcha think? Lemme know! Also... Boy or girl? Leave your guesses and let me know if there's anything you want to see happening! Thank you for reading!


	8. Baby News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Tommy tell the big news. Jason and Kim can never stop provoking each other. Billy’s patience runs out. Trini gets ‘attacked’. And Zack’s suddenly the team-dad? When did that happen?

“I… We… We’re having…” Tommy sighed deeply, resting her hand on top of her still flat stomach and closed her eyes “… I’m pregnant… Again”

 

Silence fell upon the always-so-crowded living room and not even Ollie made a single sound.

 

Billy blinked slowly, eyes moving from a nervous Tommy to a smug (but slightly pale) Zack, back to Tommy until finally landing on his perplexed boyfriend sitting next to him. His hand shot up to grab onto Jason’s forearm and he began to shake him frenetically.

 

“We... You... I mean... You guys are having another baby? – we, we’re having another baby? Jason! We’re having another baby! Tommy and Zack are having another baby!”

 

“I know babe, I heard” Jason murmured, expression still perplexed but a small smile starting to tug the corner of his lips.

 

“They – they’re having a baby! _We’re_ having a baby!” A huge grin broke on Billy’s face and his head whipped around to his other side and Ollie – sitting quietly on Kim’s lap – looked up at him with a blank look “You’re having a little sibling! Ollie, you’re going to be a big brother! We’re having a baby!”

 

“Baby?” Ollie’s head dropped to the side confusedly and Kim chuckled, tightening her arms around him. She had a huge smile on her face and, in opposite to the other three adults in the couch, didn’t look the slightest surprised.

 

“You’re having a little baby brother or sister, Ollie!” Billy laughed happily and jumped from the couch, clapping and jumping up and down in place “We’re having another baby! I’m going to be an Uncle again! Jason! We’re going to be Uncles again”

 

“Yes, we are babe” Jason laughed, standing up from the couch and walking to the couple standing, both still looking like nervous wrecks but now smiling slightly at the sight of a very happy Billy and their giggling along son “Congratulations you guys… I’m assuming this one wasn’t planed either?”

 

Zack chuckled but walked into the offered hug anyway, clapping Jason on the back a couple times “What do you think, Boss-man?”

 

“We’re having another baby…” Trini murmured, gaze distant and fixed at some random spot on the wall. She turned her face, looking down at her fiancée while tugging on her shirt by her shoulder repeatedly “Babe… There’s a new baby coming in the family… Tommy’s having another baby!”

 

“I know, baby” Kim laughed, looking up at Trini – who was sitting next to her on the arm of the couch – and grinned “I’ve known for about a week now”

 

“I… Ollie’s going to be a big brother! My baby boy and Zack and Tommy are going to…” Trini’s eyes widened, realization hitting her hard and her head snapped around to where Tommy stood with tears in her eyes and a small smile on her lips “Tommy! You’re going to be a mommy again!”

 

Tommy let out a wet chuckle and nodded “Yeah… Pretty crazy, huh?”

 

“I… Oh my God! I’m so happy! I can’t believe it!” The small girl took off, right into her friend’s open arms and held her tightly, hiding her face on her neck and giggling madly “You’re having another baby!”

 

“I am” Tommy chuckled again and brought one hand up to wipe a stubborn tear away. She smiled when she saw Kim approaching with Ollie in her hip. She wrapped her free arm across Tommy’s back and leaned in so her forehead was resting against her temple.

 

“Told ya they’d love the news”

 

“Yes, you did” Tommy nodded and laughed when more tears escaped her eyes. Trini pulled away suddenly with a confused expression and turned around, a mock annoyed look on her face when the found the guilty of pulling at her hair with an innocent grin on his face.

 

“Group hug!” Billy was the one to yell, much to everyone’s surprise, and ran to his family, throwing an arm around Kim’s shoulder and another around Jason’s – who brought Zack along to the girls. Zack threw his arm around his wife’s shoulders and kissed her temple, closing their group hug.

 

Zack suddenly broke off laughing madly and everyone eyed him with a strange look. He laughed harder.

 

“We’re having another baby!”

 

And everyone was laughing along – even little Ollie who had no idea what was going on and was honestly just laughing at those fools.

 

\---

 

“How far are you?”

 

“Just entered the third month” Tommy sighed, taking a sip from her water and leaning back against her chair. She felt tired – more than usual – but happy. Trini hummed, resting her head on her hand and narrowing her eyes in thoughts.

 

“… Hey, will Ollie already be two when the baby arrives?”

 

“Well, according to the doctor, if the baby doesn’t decide to come early, they should be coming between the middle of January and the very beginning of February so, no. They may get here less than a month before his birthday, though”

 

“Hmm…” Trini nodded. Then her eyes widened “Wait! Mine and Kim’s wedding is in December; you… Will you be able to come?”

 

Tommy’s face immediately softened. She put her glass down on the table and turned in her chair so she was facing her friend and took both of her hands in hers, squeezing them tightly.

 

“Trin, no matter how huge I am – I can be bedridden for all that I care, I’ll get a freaking wheelchair if I have to – but there’s no way I’m missing your wedding, okay? I promise”

 

Trini’s shoulders relaxed and she smiled, nodding “Okay”

 

“Good” Tommy smiled back and leaned in to kiss her friend’s forehead “ _Plus,_ my son will be the one carrying the rings, in a cute little suit and looking hella adorable; how can I possible even consider missing it?”

 

Trini laughed “Yeah, I can’t wait to see him in a suit. He never had to wear one before, right?”

 

“Nope” Tommy grinned “I can’t wait to see this… And I can’t wait to see you and Kimmy finally tying yourselves to each other for good”

 

Trini sighed dreamily and leaned into her friend, laying her head on her shoulder “… Neither can I, Tom, neither can I…”

 

\---

 

“It’s going to be a girl” Jason narrowed his eyes, nose almost touching the other’s nose.

 

“No, it’s going to be another boy” Kim growled back, glaring at the man. Jason groaned and pulled away, leaning back against the arm of the couch. Kim leaned back against the other arm and crossed her arms above her chest.

 

“It’s going to be a girl!”

 

“It’s going to be a boy!”

 

“Girl!”

 

“Boy!”

 

“ _Stop!_ ” Billy snapped loudly, making wide eyes all around the room look at him with shock. He shook his head and sighed deeply “You’re giving me a headache”

 

“… Damn, you made Billy snap” Trini laughed from where she was on the floor playing blocks with Ollie. Billy sat down on his – at this point it had practically became officially his – armchair and glared down at her.

 

“Language, Trini! Especially around Ollie”

 

Kim smirked and nudged Trini’s back with her foot “Damn, Trinity, you made Billy snap”

 

“Kimberly!”

 

“Sorry Bill” Kim laughed at Trini’s pout and Ollie grabbed her fingers, apparently upset that her attention wasn’t on him or in their little game. Trini smiled down at him and Kim hadn’t even realized she had the stupidest grin on her face until Jason playfully nudged her.

 

“Whipped”

 

Kim looked up at him with a glare but ended up just rolling her eyes at him “You’re one to speak”

 

“Kimmy dear, _no one_ is more whipped than you are”

 

“He got a point” Billy agreed, nodding along. Trini was quickly turning a dark shade of red but tried to remain focused on Ollie and the blocks. Kim opened and closed her mouth, an offended look on her face looking between a smirking Jason and a blank faced Billy.

 

“That’s _not_ true”

 

Billy kept looking at her, no expression on his face as his leg shot up and his foot nudged Trini less than gently – enough so she stumbled to the side with a tiny gasp of surprise and nearly fell with an indignant yell of _“Hey! Kim_! _”_

“William Cranston!” Kim fumed, hands balling into fists and a dangerous glint in her eyes that was never – ever – directed at Billy before. “What was _that_ for?”

 

“Scientific proposes” The man shrugged with a smile on his face. Jason chuckled in amusement and Trini shook her head, deciding that focusing on her blocks was the best thing to do.

 

“Whipped” Jason wiggled his eyebrows and Kimberly glared hard at him. She turned to Trini and held out her hand.

 

“Baby, give me one of those blocks please?”

 

“I’d rather not” Trini quipped, not looking up from the tower she and Ollie were working on building.

 

“Trini, baby…” Kim whined and Trini sighed, handing her one of the wooden blocks. Jason watched curiously as she smirked and then, the block was flying away and hitting Billy square on the forehead.

 

“Outch!” Billy exclaimed, rubbing the offended spot and Kim grinned triumphantly, turning her head slowly to find one Jason Scott glaring at her so hard he was turning red.

 

“Kimberly Ann Hart!”

 

“Whipped” She wiggled her eyebrows smugly and Jason opened his mouth to argue when a surprised yelp interrupted the two and all eyes were on Trini – who was rubbing her forehead with a scowl while Ollie laughed at her.

 

“Alright, _enough_!” The tiny woman glared at the due “I don’t have a clue of what you’re trying to prove, being over protective and annoying as hell has nothing to do with being whipped, even though the both of you _are_ kinda whipped, but can we _please_ stop teaching Ollie new ways to attack Trini? Better yet, can everyone just stop nudging, kicking and throwing things at Trini? I’d appreciate it very much”

 

“What’s going on here?” Tommy asked as she and Zack walked into the living room from the kitchen, each with a plate of snacks in hands. Billy looked up and smiled innocently at the couple while Trini remained murmuring under her breath.

 

“Oh, nothing guys, we’re just talking about if the baby’s going to be a girl or a boy”

 

And at that statement, Kim and Jason were glaring at each other once again.

 

_“It’s a boy!” “Girl!”_

“ ‘ttack Nini!” Ollie exclaimed and another block went flying towards Trini. Tommy raised a slow brow and Zack tried to hold his laugh at Trini’s indignant face. Jason quickly pointed at the little boy accusingly.

 

“See the things Kimmy’s teaching your son? This is all her fault!”

 

“Ah?” Kim quipped, shooting up from the floor and pointing her finger at Billy “Your boyfriend _fuuuuuuuu…_ Freaking kicked my fiancée for no reason at all!”

 

“It was for scientific reasons!” Billy defended himself with a serious nod. Kim huffed and her arm shifted to point at Jason, literally pouting at Tommy and Zack.

 

“… And Jason called me whipped!”

 

“You called me whipped too!”

 

“You called me first!”

 

_“Outch!”_ Trini yelped, one hand shooting up to cover her eye while glaring with the other to a smug little Ollie “Oliver!”

 

“Nini!” Ollie giggled and Trini sighed. Another block flew at her and she glared incredulously at the innocent looking man at the armchair.

 

_“Billy!”_ Kim and Trini yelled together, Kim’s arm turning again to point at Billy. He shrugged.

 

“OW!” Trini turned around again when another block hit her on the back of her head. Ollie giggled and she jumped on her feet. “Enough! No more attacking Trini!”

 

“… How many kids do we have again?” Tommy asked in a small voice at her husband. Zack raised a slow brow and just kept staring at the other five, who were now all arguing with each other – Ollie included.

 

“… When did _I_ become the Team-Dad?”

 

\---

 

“Jason sure is an ass” Kim stated absently, leaning back against the beloved tree with hands resting on top of her stuffed stomach “… But he does know how to grill a steak”

 

“Well, thank you Kimberly Hart, a compliment from you sure means a lot to the chef” There was a bit of hostility in Jason’s tone mixed with honesty and a big amount of sarcasm. Kim waved her hand at his dismissively at his general direction and relaxed, closing her eyes and sighing contently.

 

“Oh, hey, I forgot to ask!” Zack pepped up, plopping back on his chair with his third plate of food in hands “… What in the face of earth happened for you, Kimberly Ann Hart, manage to leave early from work and actually make it here before dark?”

 

“Oh, yeah” Billy frowned in confusion from his seat “I thought you said Fridays were the days were it was the hardest to get out before dark and that’s why you’re always late to out cookouts?”

 

“She got out early so she could pick me up from therapy” Trini’s unexpected voice startled all the adults around her. She pointedly ignored all the eyes she could feel staring at her and focused on sipping on her coke.

 

“You started therapy today? That was why you didn’t wait for me after your last class to come straight here like you usual do?” Tommy frowned as her smaller friend, Ollie sleeping soundly in her lap “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because is no big deal” Trini shrugged and leaned back against her chair, letting her head fall back and staring up at the dark sky. Tommy sighed tiredly but decided against arguing.

 

“Didn’t know you were going back to therapy” Jason commented lightly, keeping his eyes carefully on Trini. She shrugged again.

 

“Again, not a big deal”

 

“Hey, does anyone want ice-cream?” Kim chipped in, jumping on her feet. “I got vanilla and chocolate on our way here, they’re on the freezer. I’ll go grab them, be right back”

 

“Kimmy dear, have I told you I love you lately?” Zack teased and Kim just flipped him off on her way inside the house.

 

“Hey, Trin, babe, where did you put the chocolate topping we brought? Can you come and help me, please?”

 

“Sure, princess” Trini smiled thankfully as her fiancée and Kim just grinned down at her and leaned in to kiss the top of her nose when she was close enough.

 

“You better be fast!” Tommy warned, squirting her eyes to her friends’ retreating forms “If I have to go in there and find the two of you doing anything…”

 

“Geez, chill Tommy” Kim threw a dismissing wave from over her shoulder.

 

“… And stay away from my counter!” Zack brushed out laughing at this and Tommy used her free hand to smack him on the chest.

 

“Hey, you know what I’m thinking?” Billy started after a couple minutes of comfortable silence while Zack and Jason ate and Tommy looked down at her son absently. All eyes landed on him before he continued, looking up at the sky instead of his family surrounding him “… In a year from now, Kim and Trini will be married and we’ll have another baby in those cookouts”

 

“… Wow” Zack chuckled “You know what I’m thinking now? Two years ago, Tommy and I had just gotten married and had not a clue of Ollie being on his way”

 

“… And Jason had a ridiculous mustache” Tommy teased with a wiggle of eyebrows that earned a loud laugh from Zack and a glare from Jason. Billy smiled softly and raised a slow brow.

 

“You know that, sometimes, he talks about letting it grow back again?” He chuckled and Zack’s laughter didn’t stop. Tommy twisted her face into a playful horrified expression.

 

“Please don’t”

 

“Please don’t what?” Kim butted in as she walked back into the backyard, two gallons of ice-cream in hands and Trini trailing behind her, bowls, spoons and a bottle of chocolate topping in hands.

 

“Jason thinks about growing back his ridiculous mustache”

 

“Please don’t” Was Trini who said this time, not a hit of playfulness in her voice and eyes wide. Zack laughed again, even louder this time and Kim laughing along with him while Jason sulked.

 

“Zack!” Tommy scolded, slapping him on the arm when Ollie stirred in her arms. He apologized with a pout and she rolled her eyes, standing up adjusting her hold on her son “I’ll put him in bed, be right back”

 

“Uh!” Zack exclaimed, jumping from his chair and resting his half empty plate on the grass “Wait, I’ll go with you!”

 

“Alright…” Kim grinned, resting a gallon on the counter by the grill while popping the other one open “Who wants vanilla and who wants chocolate?”

 

“I want both” Jason raised his hand and Kim looked up, trading the open ice-cream for the closed one and opening that one too.

 

“You can’t. Vanilla or chocolate, quick pretty boy, I don’t have all night”

 

“Why can’t I have both?” Jason stressed. Kim didn’t look up as she dipped two scooping spoons on the ice-creams.

 

“Cuz you can’t. Chose one flavor, quick”

 

“But, babe, I want both too” Trini pouted and Kim looked up with a grin. She leaned in to peck her on the lips and grab the bowls from her hands.

 

“You can have both, baby” And at Trini’s beaming smile, she began to scoop some of the chocolate ice-cream into one of the bowls and moving to the vanilla afterwards.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake” Jason sighed tiredly with a shake of the head, ignoring the sly smirk Kim was sending his way. Billy tapped him on the back before standing up to go get some of ice-cream.

 

Billy grabbed the spoon from the chocolate ice-cream, scooping some on a bowl. Then he traded spots with Kim meanwhile Trini was already enjoying her ice-cream, leaning back against the counter. He made his way back to his sulking boyfriend with a huge smile and held out the bowl at him. An adoring smile worked its way to Jason’s face immediately and he leaned in for a kiss.

 

“You’re the best, Bill” Billy on shrugged, a red tint coloring his cheeks lightly as he returned to his chair. Jason looked up at Kim triumphantly but rolled his eyes when she was too busy shoving her tongue down Trini’s throat to pain him any mind.

 

The four of them sat in a comfortable silence for a good ten minutes, enjoying their ice-creams and the embraces of their loved ones until Trini tipped her head to the side, squirting her eyes towards the house.

 

“… You guys know that they’re not coming back out, right?”

 

Jason sighed and nodded tiredly, looking around all the mess. He stood up and clapped his hands once.

 

“So, we might as well start cleaning now, right?”

 

The other three groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is just a filling chapter really, and I’m really not sure about it. As in, I almost erased the whole thing and wrote it all over again or just skipped it entirely but at the same time, I really wanted to keep the beginning of the chapter. I thought about re-writing the rest but, well, I wanted to update today and I’m kinda sick. If I tried to write it all over again, it would end up way worse. Well, hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a comment! Your feedback keeps the story going! Tell me if there’s anything you’d like to see. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome!


	9. Arguments and Lab Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim’s work keeps being the main reason for her arguments with her fiancée, Tommy loves sweets and keeps blaming the baby and the Billy gives the boys a little scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update.... I think I may or may not be starting to get a bad writer's block... I'm not so sure about this chapter, it was written a while back but I was supposed to add a few things and replace anothers but then, like I said, I'm having some issues to come up with ideas and even more to write those down. But I hople the chapter is still not so bad.

“Today is Saturday!”

 

“I know, baby, but…”

 

“They’re calling you to go work on a Saturday, without any previous warning or anything just because they know that you’ll go! Because you always do!”

 

“Trini, what do you want me to do about it? Like it or not, the firm is my family’s and I gotta do what I gotta do!”

 

“They’re exploring you, Kimberly!” Trini ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself down. Kim huffed in annoyance, going through the many papers on her briefcase and not sparing a look at her frustrated lover.

 

“Zack and Jason work at the shop all the time on Saturdays, Billy runs whenever the lab calls, no matter what day or what time it is and every once and a while you and Tommy have something at the school on the weekends; stop making such a big deal out of it”

 

“Not the point, Kim”

 

“Yes, that’s exactly the point Trini” Kim looked up, dark shades under her eyes and a expression of annoyance in her face “This is the adult life, we all have demanding jobs that we have to deal with and that’s it. Now, if you want to have this same argument every time I have to work late or get called in during the weekend…”

 

“… Then we’ll be arguing everyday” The smaller girl crossed her arms, looking drained and defeated, even darker bags under her eyes. She sighed. “… Do you even remember what we were supposed to be doing today?”

 

Kim’s eyes softened immediately and her shoulders dropped slightly “I’m sorry baby… I know we were supposed to go close the deal with the buffet today but… Can’t we reschedule?”

 

“No Kim, we can’t reschedule again” Trini ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes against the approaching migraine and then waved her hand dismissingly “You know what? Just go, Kim. I’ll take Tommy with me, is no big deal”

 

“… Are you sure, baby?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s whatever. Just go”

 

Kim sighed, guilt weighting heavily on her shoulders and she opened her mouth to try and say something but was cut off by her phone ringing. She looked down, biting her bottom lip and hearing Trini’s humorless chuckle from across the room. She looked up to find her shaking her head while murmuring something under her breath.

 

“I’m sorry baby, I really am” She sighed again, making her way across their tiny living room and gripping her lover’s arm, bringing her into a loose embrace despise her half-heartily protests. She kissed her temple and then gripped her chin between her thumb and index finger, lifting her face to force her to meet her eyes “I’ll make it up for you, alright?”

 

“And how exactly are you planning on doing that?” Kim’s sly smirk was enough of an answer and Trini playfully pushed her away, trying hard to bite back her smile. “Go Kim”

 

“I love you, baby” Kim stole a kiss from her, pulling away and running to the door, grabbing her suitcase on her way.

 

“Yeah, me too… Whatever”

 

\---

 

“This is so fucking delicious, please tell me there will be some of those at the reception”

 

Trini rolled her eyes, trying not to look too amused at her crazed looking best friend walking besides her around the parking lot with a not-so-small box full of sweets (or half full at this point). She adjusted Ollie on her hip, frowning at his messy chocolate covered little hand and cheeks as he kept sucking on the same piece he had for over ten minutes.

 

“Yeah, there will be, I mean, assuming you don’t get to them before the reception starts, that’s it” She smirked slyly and laughed at the dirty glare Tommy sent her way – a half bitten sweet still lifted in front of her lips.

 

“Rude” She popped the chocolate sweet into her mouth anyway, closing the box and reaching into Ollie’s black and green military themed (unnecessarily huge) diaper bag for her car keys. She unlocked her car and Trini opened the backdoor to put Ollie on his car-seat “My God, Oliver Taylor, look what a mess you are”

 

Ollie looked at his mother innocently and took his fingers out of his mouth, giving her a big grin followed by a cute giggle. Trini laughed while Tommy rested the box of sweets on the roof of the car to begin what would probably be a long journey looking for the pack of wet wipers on the huge bag.

 

“Did you like the chocolate, Ollie?”

 

Ollie nodded at his aunt, once again sucking happily on his chocolate covered little fingers “Yummy!”

 

“Do you want some more?” Trini wiggled her eyebrows mischievously and Tommy looked up with narrowed eyes and the pack of wipes in hands.

 

“No more sweets for the hyper kid” She started wiping her son’s hand – much to his protests – and Trini busied herself with checking her phone for any messages from Kim. There were a few letting her know that Kim wouldn’t be going out before lunch like originally planned and Trini immediately knew she would be stuck all day and possible a part of the evening. She sighed.

 

“So… Zack’s at the auto shop?” She asked, absently going through some other notifications on her phone. Tommy hummed in agreement, struggling to wipe the chocolate from her squirming son’s cheek. She ended up turning on the portable DVD attached to the back of the passenger’s seat, some kid’s movie automatically starting to play and grabbing Ollie’s attention.

 

“Yeah, Jason’s there too today, think the two of them will be there all day long”

 

“The two of them all day long on a Saturday?” Trini frowned, looking up from her phone curiously. Tommy shrugged, finally being able to properly clean her child without a fight.

 

“Something about some kind of confusion involving a couple of employees, I don’t know and I didn’t bother asking too much” She sighed, satisfied with her work. She put the used wipe on the pocket of her bag to throw it away later and started buckling Ollie up “What about Kim? Is she almost done at the firm?”

 

Trini huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance “I wish. There’s apparently a big case going on – one that isn’t specifically hers, by the way – but since she’s the big boss’s daughter and an awesome lawyer who can never say no, they’re using her and her skills… I have no idea what time she’s getting out”

 

“Sucks” Tommy sympathized and ruffled Ollie’s hair, double checking his seatbelt and turning around to face her friend, leaning against the black surface of her car and crossing her arms “So… Want to go grab some lunch somewhere? I’m starving”

 

Trini’s eyes widened in surprise and amusement “… You just ate your weight worth of sweets, how can you even still think about food?”

 

“Hey! Eating for two, remember?” Tommy playfully pushed her, her other hand instinctively coming to rest above her barely-there baby bump “Don’t be mean”

 

“Alright, alright my sweet pregnant friend” Trini chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully and gently shutting Ollie’s door close “Anywhere specific in mind?”

 

“McDonalds” Trini stopped in her tracks, looking up at her friend with a raised brow. Tommy nibbled on her bottom lip, eyes dreamy and distant.

 

“Thought you hated that place with a passion?”

 

“I do” Tommy nodded, grabbing the box with the remaining sweets and starting to walk around the car to the driver’s seat “Baby seems not to”

 

“Alright then” Trini shook her head in amusement and climbed on the passenger seat, turning her body around to look at her nephew with a big smile “Hey Ollie, ready to meet one of the best places in the world with one of the best food?”

 

_“Please”_ Tommy rolled her eyes, pulling her door closed while throwing her bag on the floor behind her seat and throwing the box on Trini’s lap “Like you and his father never took him to that horrendous place”

 

Trini chuckled “Busted. But, come on, is my job as the cool Aunt; I’ll be also probably the one to give him his first beer”

 

“Yeah, well, you’ll have to beat Kimmy to it, love. And his father. You know what? I don’t want to talk or think about it anymore. Put your seatbelt on”

 

“Sure, mom”

 

\---

 

“Billy! Are you okay?” A frenetic looking Kim walked into the ER of the local hospital looking around while walking in quick strides, still in her social shirt, pencil skirt and huge heels. She gave a massive sigh of relief when her eyes landed on Zack and Jason standing by one of the beds where Billy was sitting; his right hand wrapped in bandages, a small cut here and there but other than that, looking as good as new.

 

“Kimberly, hi! Its good to see you but you really didn’t have to come; I’m alright and already got signed out, right Jason?”

 

Kim’s eyes shifted to Billy’s boyfriend, who looked pale and tired but relived beyond belief. He nodded, running a hand through his hair while the other remained on Billy’s back.

 

“Thank goodness, yeah. He’s fine. Just a nasty burn on his hand and a few cuts. Doctors told him to take it easy for a while and he’s forbidden to go work for a couple weeks… Not that he _could_ go anyway, the lab was shut down for an indeterminate amount of time for the repairs…”

 

“What even happened? I thought you were at class today, Bill? What were you doing at the lab?” Kim frowned, dropping a kiss to her friend’s forehead after his permission.

 

“Nobody knew he was at the lab” Zack informed with a hard look on his face and arms crossed tightly above his chest “Not even the other people from the lab.”

 

“What? Billy, why didn’t you let anyone know you were there?” Kim scowled, still feeling the concern running through her even after seeing that her friend was okay. Billy looked at her with innocent eyes.

 

“Because! I had this brilliant idea for this project we’re working on and I just couldn’t wait until Monday! Plus, I was sure it was going to work, it was supposed to work and not blow up like that – I still don’t know what happened” Billy frowned and everyone could see the wheels beginning to turn in his brain. Jason sighed and leaned in to kiss him on the temple, sighing deeply.

 

“You can’t keep doing this to us Bill, you scare us half to death every time” The blue eyed man whispered, eyes closed as he rested his forehead against the side of his boyfriend’s head.

 

Zack cleaned his throat, gaining Kim’s attention “You didn’t, by any chance, call Trini, did you?”

 

“What? About this?” She dropped her head to the side in confusion “No. Last time I spoke to her was around 1 or something. Thought you guys had let her know?”

 

“No, she’s with Tommy” Zack rubbed the back of his neck “I didn’t want to scare her until we were sure Billy was okay, you know? And if we had called Trini she would have freaked out and then Tommy would have freaked out too and, well…”

 

“No, no, you did good” Kim sighed and ran a hand through her slightly messy and grown out bob. She turned her attention back to the couple and gently pocked Jason on the ribs to get his attention “Did Tommy text you guys about pizza night? Are you guys still coming?”

 

“Of course!” Billy exclaimed before Jason could answer “We’d end up having pizza or some other kind of take out anyway if we went home right away; there’s barely ever any food at our place”

 

“Of course, you guys are at mine all the time” Zack snickered with a grin in her face “You know, my neighbor was shocked when she found out the other day that the four of you don’t actually live there”

 

“I’d be shocked too” Jason chuckled and pointed his chin towards Kim “Especially those two; me and Bill at least go home to sleep most of time. Do you guys even remember your own address?”

 

“Haha” Kim deadpanned “I’ll have you know that Trini and I sleep on our own bed every night of week days… Mostly”

 

“Uhum, whatever you say, Hart” Zack chuckled “Can we go now? Hospitals kind of creep me out”

 

“Yeah, sure” Billy all but jumped from his bed (almost giving his overprotective boyfriend a heart attack on the process) “I don’t particularly like hospitals either. Let’s go”

 

\---

 

“William Cranston, what in the world happened to you?” Was how Tommy greeted the foursome as soon as she opened her front door.

 

Hearing this, Trini startled from her position on the floor playing with Ollie and jumped to her feet – grabbing Ollie on her way and running to stand next to her friend by the front door. Her eyes widened.

 

“Billy! Are you okay?”

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay. No need to fret, guys, I’m alright, the doctor said…”

 

“The doctor?” Tommy yelled, eyes widening in horror “You were at the hospital? Why? What happened?”

 

“He blew something up on the lab… Again” Jason said with a bored tone that screamed exactly how concerned he was. He was probably only one step away from completely losing it.

 

“The lab?” Trini frowned, passing Ollie to his father as everyone began to walk inside “I thought you were at class?”

 

“Everyone did” Kim sighed and shook her head in warning when Trini opened her mouth to ask further. Tommy was already full in mother-hen mode, dragging Billy to his – again, it was his because at this point he was the only one to ever use it – armchair and drag a stool for him to put his feet despised of his protests. And Jason’s fussy over her because _“Tommy, you’re pregnant damn it!” “Yeah, pregnant not crippled, Jason. Go grab a glass of water for your boyfriend, will you? Better yet, there’s some fresh lemonade on the freezer – go, go!”_

“You guys were at the hospital?” Trini inquired, raising a brow at her exhausted looking fiancée. Kim hummed in agreement absently, busy taking off her heels and practically moaning in relief when they came off “Why didn’t I get a call or something?”

 

“Zack didn’t want to worry Tommy” Kim explained in a whisper, wary eyes making sure the other woman was out of hearing rage. Trini’s face softened and she hummed in understanding. She stood in silence for a while, watching Kim neatly rest her heels by the corner of the bigger couch and plop down on it, eyes closing and a sigh of contentment leaving her lips.

 

“How was at the firm?” She asked sitting down next to her fiancée. Kim took a deep breath and ran a hand though her hair, letting out a humorless chuckle as she opened her eyes.

 

“Tiring. Stressing. Demanding. Exhausting. You name it. I just wanted to come back to you all day long” She smiled, grabbing her lover’s small hand and lifting it to her lips to drop a small kiss on it “What about you, how was your day?”

 

“It was okay” Trini nodded, a small smile on her face that didn’t quite reach her eyes “Tommy wouldn’t stop eating at the buffet, ended up buying a huge box of sweets – she ate them all, don’t even get your hopes up – Ollie was a little angel until the sugar hit, then he ran around wildly around the McDonalds and I had to climb on the big structure at the end because he somehow climbed it on his own on the second Tommy and I weren’t looking and didn’t know how to come down on the climbing part and was scared of the tunnel slide thingy”

 

“You rode it with him?” Kim grinned amusedly and Trini chuckled, shaking her head “Did Tommy get pictures of it?”

 

“Please, you know Tommy” She rolled her eyes “She took thousands of pictures, of me climbing, me crawling to Ollie, Ollie crying, me trying to convince him the tunnel wasn’t so scary… The whole deal”

 

“Can’t wait to see those” Kim laughed. Then she frowned “Wait. You said McDonalds? Tommy was actually at McDonalds? On her own free will?”

 

“It was her idea even” Trini nodded, smiling at Kim’s shocked face “I know. That baby is making some miracles”

 

“I wish I was there” Kim sighed, putting a piece or hair that had fallen on Trini’s face behind her ear “… At the buffet and the McDonalds… I just wish that I could have spent the day with you”

 

“Me too” Trini sighed, sadness written on her eyes and breaking Kim’s heart a little bit. She reached her arms out, grabbing Trini by the waist and laid down against the arm of the couch, bringing the smaller with her so she was half laying on top of her. She kissed the top of her hair as she nuzzled closer “I miss you, Kimmy”

 

“I know baby, I miss you too”

 

“When I complain about you working so much, I’m not trying to be annoying or needy and clingy or something, you know that, right?” Trini looked up with big brown eyes “You know that I’m only like that because I miss you and I worry about you, right?”

 

“I know baby” Kim leaned down, kissing her on the lips softly. Her eyes wandered around the room, Billy absently sipping on his drink while studying the wrapping on his right hand closely and Jason sitting on the coffee table, body facing his boyfriend but knowing eyes on the girls. He looked away after giving Kim a gentle smile and focused back on Billy; Tommy, Zack and Ollie were nowhere to be seen. She focused back on Trini and rubbed her back “… I promise you that, soon, I’ll be working less, alright? Less late hours, less in-calls on the weekends, less taking work to home… I just ask for you to have a little patience for now, alright?”

 

“I know” Trini murmured and kissed Kim’s neck where she was half hiding her face “I love you, princess”

 

“I love you too, baby girl”

 

“Alright!” Zack’s loud, obnoxiously voice broke all the calm air around the living-room. All eyes lifted to him – all but Trini’s that’s it. She was too comfortable hiding on her fiancée’s neck to move, especially for Zack. Until she heard what it was about, of course “Tommy and I are about to order the pizzas…”

 

“Extra cheese” Kim quipped before the man could even finish, earning her a glare that she responded with a sheepish grin. Zack rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, pepperoni!” Billy smiled but frowned down at his hands when he went to clap and realized he couldn’t. Jason smiled sympathetically and looked up at Zack with a shrug.

 

“I’ll have pepperoni too”

 

“Extra cheese” Trini murmured and Zack rolled his eyes, walking back into the kitchen grumbling under his breath.

 

_“Why do I even still ask? They always order the exact same thing…”_

\---

 

One hour later three pizzas were delivered at the Taylor residence. One pepperoni with no onions, one extra cheese and one half bacon and half… Well, every meat topping they had with double extra cheese.

 

_“What? The baby wanted that, what can I do… Kim, could you please pass me the mayo? Oh, the ketchup too. Is there any pepper? Oh, Zack, is there any pickles left on the freezer? Hey, Jason, pass me this peanut butter behind you! And stop looking at me like that – my god this thing is delicious! Wait, is there any strawberry jam left?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So, how was it? I really didn't like the end but I just kept staring at the screen for hours and couldn't come up with anything else.
> 
> Lemme know what you think though; please, any ideas and suggestions are MORE than welcome. I'd really appreciate some :)))
> 
> Like I said, I still have a few more chapters ready - 5 to me more specific - so I may be updating soon.


	10. Happy Birthday Trini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Ten chapters. Wow. 
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking sticking around for this crazy ride and I hope you guys stay for whatever is still to come!
> 
> Also, this chapter originally had a smut scene in it but I took it out. I was really insecure about it so I just decided to leave it out. Hope you guys enjoy it either way!

Small kisses being pepped around her face and the wonderful smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs were what brought Trini back into the land of living, a small smile growing in her face before her eyes were even open.

 

“Hmm… Good morning princess” A long kiss landed on her lips and her arms incontinently lifted to wrap around her lover’s shoulders. She smiled again, eyes blinking open lazily to find the shining bright brown ones she loved so much staring back at her. Kim rested their foreheads together and ran her fingers softly through her tangled hair, almost getting Trini to pour at the action, her eyes dropping close once again.

 

“Happy birthday, baby” Kim whispered, leaning in to kiss the birthday girl all over her face again. Trini giggled, tightening her arms around her and kissing her passionately when their lips met. “I made us some breakfast in bad”

 

“You did not!” Trini exclaimed, pulling away with wide eyes still fogged with sleep and a wave of panic passing through them. Kim sat up on bed, huffing and crossing her arms in offence. Until she rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly.

 

“Alright, I didn’t. Tommy did” She admitted, turning her body around to grab the big tray from her nightstand while Trini slowly pushed her body into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes and yarning.

 

“Tommy’s here?”

 

“Nope” Kim put the tray on her lover’s lap, letting her surprised eyes study the beautiful breakfast before her “Apparently on Thursdays she doesn’t teach on first period so she came over to help me out with this little surprise and left so she could make it in time to second period. Zack dropped Ollie at daycare for her”

 

“Hmmm… This looks amazing. Are those chocolate chip?” Trini’s eyes began to shine as she pointed at the pancakes in her plate. Kim chuckled and hummed in agreement. “Wait, did you say she left in time to second period?” She looked up, once again panic coloring her face “Kim! I don’t work on Thursdays but you do! You must be so late and…”

 

“I took the day off” Kim’s smile grew, so big it looked like it could tear her face in a half at the surprised look on her girl’s face. She picked a piece of bacon from her plate and chewed on it absently “Daddy could hardly say no after all those late hours and last minute weekend call-ins. He and Mom send their love, by the way. And damn, this bacon is _divine_ ”

 

“Kim…” Trini whispered, not exactly sure in how to react. She pushed the tray gently from her lap and onto the bed and got out from under the blankets, crawling into her lover’s arms, sitting comfortably in her lap “… I don’t… I don’t know… You didn’t have to…”

 

“I love you, Trinity” Kim stated firmly, her eyes locked with her lover’s and not a hit of uncertainness in her voice. Trini’s eyes watered and she leaned in for a long and soft kiss. She pulled away with a sigh and rested their foreheads together, eyes closed and breaths mixing, fingers gently playing with the baby hairs on the back of Kim’s neck as the lawyer’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

 

“I love you too Kimberly… So fucking much…”

 

Kim’s beaming smile was back on her lips and she leaned in for another kiss, this one less gently and more passionate than the last. Her hands started wandering, one slipping under the front of her lover’s sleep shirt (which was in reality one of her own baggy shirts, she noticed)

 

\---

 

They had to re-heat their breakfast at the end and ate wrapped in each other arms; big smiles enduring their faces and new hickeys around their body wherever their clothes could cover.

 

\---

 

“ ‘apy b‘aday Nini!” Ollie shouted happily as soon as he spotted his beloved Aunt walking inside the door, Zack and Kim with her. He ran and she bent down just in time to catch him, laughing loudly while kissing him everywhere.

 

“We rehearsed that all the way back from the daycare” Zack informed, sounding proud and amused at the same time. Kim chuckled and Trini smiled, squeezing Ollie just a bit tighter and pulled away, kissing him on the forehead.

 

“Thank you, my sweet big boy. I love you” She whispered, her voice raw with honesty and emotion making Kim’s heart skip a beat, watching the way she was looking at the little boy; adoration and love purring out of her, even more when the toddler leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, blushing slightly as he pulled away with a shy smile.

 

“Love Nini” He declares simply but honestly in the way only kids could manage to do and squirmed away from her arms, running from her and straight into his father’s arms. Zack threw him in the air and of course that was the moment Tommy chose to walk out from the kitchen. She just sighed tiredly and shook her head, turning her attention to her friend who was now standing up from her crouched position. She smiled and made a beeline to her, enveloping her into a big, tight hug.

 

“I can’t believe my baby is already 25” She sighed, earning a small chuckle against her neck and smiled, dropping a kiss to the top of her head “Happy birthday, sweet girl. I love you”

 

“I love you too, Tom-Tom” Trini pulled away slightly, keeping her arms around her friend’s waist and looked up at her with a shy little smile “Thank you for the breakfast; it was delicious”

 

“Pft, please” Tommy waved it off, pulling the smaller woman closer again “I couldn’t just allow Kimmy to try and make breakfast by herself now, could I?”

 

“ _Hey!_ ” Kim quipped from where she stood, making her usual drama to Ollie for having ignored her. At this point, Zack was certain he did it on propose just to provoke her. The apple doesn’t fall that far from the tree, after all.

 

“Well, I suppose you’re right” Trini chuckled and pulled away again, sliding her hands from Tommy’s back to her growing almost-5-month-old bump. She ran her hand around it gently, a genuine smile on her face “And how’s my other favorite Taylor doing?”

 

“I hope the first favorite is me” Tommy teased and Trini looked up at her, a mischievous sprinkle on her eyes as she tried to keep a serious face.

 

“Of course not; the only Taylors I like are Ollie and Bump. The other two are annoying. I really don’t like them. At all.”

 

“Outch Crazy Girl, that hurt” Zack joked, passing Ollie to Kim when she finally won him with her different stupid faces and affected voices. She lifted him high enough so she could blow raspberries on his neck and he squealed in delight, laughing loudly.

 

“Please, you love us” Tommy rolled her eyes playfully, her smile turning genuine at Trini’s small laugh and murmur of _‘yeah, I do_ ’ and covered her hands on her bump with her own “They’re fine. Made me eat another utterly disgusting but delicious combination last night…”

 

“… There were beans, cheddar and peanut butter among the mix…” Zack singsong-ed in the background and Kim cringed. Tommy sent a glare his way and turned her eyes back at her friend.

 

“… But yeah, they’re fine. Kicked again yesterday, right after I ate the fist bit of peanut butter. I think is safe to say they love peanut butter”

 

Trini laughed loudly and rubbed her bump for a while longer. Then she stood on tiptoes, kissing her on the cheek before pulling away. “Jace and Billy are still coming, right?”

 

“Baby, it’s your birthday” Kim rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face as she spun around back and forth with a laughing Ollie “Of course they’re coming”

 

“Jason got stuck closing the shop, seeing as I’m here and then he’ll pick up Billy from the lab. Hey, you guys heard he got an invitation to teach night classes at the local college?” Zack said, pride showing in his face. Kim stopped spinning and also smiled with pride, nodding quickly.

 

“I wasn’t surprised, honestly, but I’m very proud anyway.” She stated and Tommy nodded in agreement, Trini humming along with a big smile in her face.

 

“He’ll make one amazing teacher, that’s for sure”

 

“Definitely” Tommy agreed and then her eyes widened when she remembered something “Oh! Speaking of teacher, some kids from school found out today was your birthday and were kinda bummed you didn’t have any class today. So they sent you some cards”

 

“They did?” Trini’s eyes widened in surprise and Tommy hummed in agreement, already grabbing her huge purse and looking through it “Wow. Didn’t expect that one”

 

“Here” Tommy smiled as she handed out the small pile cards to her friend, who widened her eyes even more. Tommy shrugged “You’re their favorite art teacher, apparently”

 

“I’m their only art teacher” Trini sassed, accepting the cards and smiling immediately when she saw the name on the first one; was from one of the juniors that she got the pleasure to meet outside her classes; a sweet girl who had been struggling with some things at home and didn’t have that many friends at school and had trusted her teacher to be a good listener. Trini was happy that now things seemed to be going better for the girl; she had more friends at school and said things with her parents her improved positively.

 

“… So you’re their favorite teacher, period. After me, of course” Tommy threw her hair over her shoulder with a mock smug look and Trini laughed, shaking her head and reading through all the sweet cards, recognizing every name and smiling softly at the thought of each one of them.

 

Her smile widened and she blinked the tears away from her eyes when she felt her fiancée’s arm looping around her waist and tiny hands wrapping around her neck from behind, Ollie chuckling happily from his place on Kim’s other arm, who shook her head in amusement and kissed Trini on the cheek.

 

Trini sighed and leaned back on their embrace. Ten years ago she wouldn’t dare to dream about being anywhere near as happy and loved as she was now. And yet, here she was. And she couldn’t be more grateful if she tried.

 

\---

 

“Surprise!” Three identical shouts, two of which sounded exactly the same, greeted a still confused Trini that didn’t understand why Tommy was so dammed that she was the one to open the ringing door. Her eyes immediately filled with tears as they landed on the three young adults standing there with big grins on their faces and open arms in dramatic poses for effect. She laughed wetly.

 

“Max! Mateo! Pearl!” She cried and gladly walked into their offered group hug, wrapping her short arms around Max’s waist (who was in the middle), feeling Pearl’s arms wrap around her from behind and Mateo’s long arms wrap around all of them.

 

“Happy birthday, big sis!” Max exclaimed, comically dropping a kiss to the top of her head. She pulled away from the group hug and wiped a stubborn tear from the corner of her eyes.

 

“What are the three of you doing here? You’re supposed to be in college; don’t you have class tomorrow?”

 

“Erm, I think your birthday is worthy missing a day or two of school” Pearl, who had grown into a beautiful young woman (and had outgrown Trini years ago, hovering around the same height as Kim and Tommy, much to the Latina’s annoyance) smiled her charming signature Scott smile, wrapping an arm around the birthday girl and kissing her on the cheek “Is my brother here yet?”

 

“Yeah, go in, he’s in the backyard. Nice seeing you, P, looking as gorgeous as always” Tommy winked as she walked closer, accepting the younger’s hug on her way in. Pearl chuckled with a small blush and rested a hand on Tommy’s bump, rubbing it gently.

 

“You’re one to tell; you’re glowing” She said honestly and Tommy chuckled, waving her off and pointing her thumb towards the backyard.

 

“Go on; he doesn’t know you’re here either” Pearl chuckled again and took off. Tommy turned her eyes back to the doorway and smiled softly when she saw the twins hugging their sister, basically hiding her with their lagers and tall figures. She chuckled as they pulled away but Mateo (or was it Max? Tommy still didn’t know) kept Trini close in a side hug.

 

“We miss you, T. How are you?” Mateo… Max… Mateo… The twin holding Trini started, pulling her into the house with the other following behind. Tommy closed the door behind them and was suddenly pulled into a warm hug by the twin not holding Trini.

 

“Tommy Bear! We miss you too, you know?” He shouted, pepping her face with playful kisses that she pretended to be annoyed by as she laughed. _Now_ she knew who was who.

 

“Maxiliano, stop it” Trini and Mateo laughed. Max laughed too and let go from Tommy. He looked up – past his siblings – and his smile widened even more as he lifted his arms above his head in a playful cheer.

 

“Kimmy Hart!” He shouted and ran. Everyone laughed as they heard Kim yelp and start a long rant of whines and complains for the big guy to put her down, slapping him repeatedly on the back until he allowed her back on her own feet. She huffed and adjusted her clothes, playfully glaring at her fiancée’s not-so-little brother.

 

“And that, Max, is one of the reasons why Mateo is my favorite”

 

“Rude!” Max quipped, putting a hand above his chest as if wounded and Mateo stunk his tongue out at him, letting go from Trini to pull Kim into a – normal – hug.

 

“You like the surprise, baby?” Kim asked with a smile, walking to her fiancée as soon as she was out of her brother’s hug. Trini looked slightly overwhelmed, looking at Kim with wide eyes that looked like they might tear up at any moment. She chuckled and brought her into a tight hug “I’m taking this as a yes”

 

“I… How?”

 

“It was all Mat’s, Kim’s and Tommy’s idea; Pearl, Zack and I just got dragged into it.” Max shrugged and started pulling out his jacket; from the end of his short sleeves peeked the end of his tattoo that everyone adored since the day he got it (that’s it, everyone but his parents) because it got so much easy to tell the still scarily identical twins apart.

 

“Pearl decided not to tell anything for Jason either and Tommy thought it was good not let Billy know either; god knows that guy hates lying and hiding things and it would just torture him for nothing” Mateo commented, pulling out his own jacket and glaring at Max for throwing his carelessly on the couch. The other twin rolled his eyes but grabbed his jacket anyway and both boys hung their jackets neatly with the others.

 

“Lets go join the others before all the food is gone” Kim grabbed Trini’s hand and began to tug her along, Max and Mateo pushing each other playfully as they followed behind, each throwing a large arm around Tommy’s shoulders as they reached her. She rolled her eyes but didn’t complain.

 

How Trini turned out being so small was still a mystery waiting to be solved, or so the group thought. Her parents weren’t exactly small; her mother was around Tommy’s height and her father was a big, muscular guy from years of handwork on his joinery shop. And when the twins began to grow, reaching their older sister by 6 years by the time they were 13 and she was 19, everyone knew they would be towering over her soon. By the time they were 16 and joined the football team at school they were just as tall as Billy and kept growing stronger as their passion for sports never faded. Now at 19 years old they looked quite monstrous next to their big sister and that earned her a lot of teasing from her friends. She just rolled her eyes every time.

 

“Oliver Taylor, my man! Look how big you are! Come here, little guy!” Max crouched down as soon as he stepped into the backyard. Ollie’s attention left the necklace around Pearl’s neck and turned in her arms. He smiled when he spotted the young man and squealed, interrupting the Scott siblings chat. Pearl smiled and put him on the floor, watching as he ran right into Max’s arms, laughing and screaming as he began to tickle him while making playful growling sounds.

 

“Mateo” Jason greeted, holding out a hand as the boy came closer, stopping right behind Pearl and wrapping an arm around her waist. He grinned and accepted the handshake with a firm grip.

 

“Jason. How’s the auto shop doing?”

 

“Pretty good; Zack and I are studying the possibility of opening an filial on the next town by the beginning of next year and the business are going great” Jason smiled proudly “What about the two of you? Who’s school going?”

 

The two exchanged a look; Mateo looking slightly exasperated while Pearl looked amused. She leaned against his front and turned her eyes back at her brother with a smile.

 

“You know college; it’s fun at times, but exhausting _all_ the time” She chuckled as Mateo nodded along, dropping a kiss to her hair. Jason’s eyes kept going back and forth between them until he chuckled breathlessly, shaking his head.

 

“I’m not ever getting used to this”

 

The two laughed, Mateo blushing slightly while Pearl smirked and shrugged.

 

“Too bad, bro. We’ve been together for over an year now and going strong; get used to it or suffer forever”

 

“… And that’s why she’s my favorite Scott” Of course Kimberly Hart had to be around with a big smug smile on her face. She walked away slowly as Jason rolled his eyes and Pearl laughed loudly, pointing at the spot Kim was just a second ago.

 

“I love her”

 

“Or course you do” Jason grumbled and Pearl ignored him. She walked out of Mateo’s arms and to Billy as soon as he finished talking to Max. Mateo got dragged into a small chat with Zack and Jason went back attending his burgers and steaks.

 

\---

 

“You guys cold?” Zack asked down at the cuddled couple and smiled. Kim looked up from where she was staring at Trini for more than a couple minutes and nodded, a relaxed smile on her face.

 

Kim was at her usual spot against the tree, Trini sitting crossways between her legs all cuddled up and Ollie straddling her with his head resting comfortably on her chest; the two last deeply asleep at the gentle sound of low music and soft chatter.

 

Around them sat all the rest of their family; Tommy was absently putting peanut butter in pieces of chocolate and eating them, humming gently to the sound of the music and sitting on her chair next to the vacant one of Zack. Jason was sitting on a chair near to her right, a gently smile on his tired face as Billy, who was sitting on a chair right next to his, chatted excitedly with Mateo, his arm comfortably on the back of his chair. Mateo was sitting on the grass, leaning his weight in one arm and an asleep Pearl laying on the grass next to him; a blanked wrapped around her shoulders and her head resting on his thigh. And between her and Kim, Trini and Ollie, was Max; all cuddled up in a tight ball, laying using his own arm as a pillow and the blanket that Zack had just thrown over him already gripped tightly on his hand.

 

Zack threw the last fluffy blanket – the one he knew to be Trini’s favorite because she claimed it was the fluffiest and always smelled the nicest – above the three and kneeled down next to them.

 

Kim watched as he took a piece of Trini’s hair away from her face and put it behind her ear and rubbed his thumb gently on his son’s cheek, the little boy just cuddling closer to Trini’s chest at the touch. Mostly, she watched the adoration on his eyes as he looked at the two; she imagined the same look on her face as she looked at him and smiled. It still overwhelmed her at times how much she loved those people she called family – specially the peacefully sleeping girl in her arms – and how much they loved her back. She watched as Zack’s eyes met hers and she saw that same look still in there until he shifted it to something more playful, less intense. Because that was Zack; he loved intensely and with all his heart, he showed it with little actions here and there but barely ever let anyone – other than Tommy – see his real emotions, at least for long period of times.

 

 

He leaned over, dropping a kiss to Kim’s forehead and pulled away with a smile.

 

“You have no idea the good you did doing what you did today” He whispered, dropping his gaze from her eyes to the smaller woman in her arms “She told me she couldn’t ask for a better present, just having you around all day long. She loves you more than you know, Kimmy”

 

“I know” She looked down, dropping a gently kiss to Trini’s forehead. She cuddled closer with a cute little sigh of contentment, nuzzling the side of her face against her shoulder and tightening her hold on Ollie “… And I love her more than even _I_ know. She’s my whole world”

 

“Don’t forget to show her that” Zack’s eyes shifter to where his wife was, still stuffing her face with chocolate and peanut butter without a care in the world “… I know I do my best to show Tommy she’s _my_ whole world whenever I can”

 

“She knows” Kim smiled, lifting a hand to grip Zack’s sleeve gently “And I hope you know you’re hers too. Well, you, this little guy and the little one on the way”

 

“And you guys” Zack winked, squeezing her hand on his sleeve “… All of you mean the world and more for the both of us. Never forget that”

 

“I won’t. Because you guys mean the same for us”

 

At this last statement Zack got back up, leaning in quickly to drop another quick kiss to her forehead. After he left – back to sit next to his wife and getting chocolate stuffed in his mouth as well – she sighed and closed her eyes, resting the back of her head against the tree.

 

“… He’s right, you know?” She startled, looking down in surprise at sleepy brown eyes looking up at her. Kim smiled and leaned down, dropping a small kiss to the tip of her fiancée’s nose.

 

“About we all meaning the world to each other?”

 

“That too” Trini yarned, her eyelids dropping again as sleep started to take over “I loved the bracelet you got me with all my heart, but my favorite present was to spend the day just like this; close to you… And the twins and Pearl coming by surprise, which I also have you to thank”

 

Kim chuckled “You got nothing to thank me for. I love you, Trini”

 

“Hmmm…” Trini hummed as her breathing evened out once again. Kim smiled and kissed her forehead “… Love you too”

 

“Happy birthday, Trin” Was the last thing Trini heard before going back into dreamland. And she couldn’t think about a better way of finishing her birthday than surrounded by all the people she loved the most, in the arms of her soul mate with her nephew in arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Hate it? Love it? Leave your comment and help me to keep the story going! Ideas and suggestions are more than welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> So? Like it, hate it? Comments and ideas are always welcome! Your feedback really helps to get the story going and better. Lemme know what you want to happen or that you don't. I'll try and update (both stories) as soon as I can! Xx


End file.
